The Pink Saver
by LordofIron2000
Summary: Desperation can be a thing when there is no hope for everyone but the world refuse to believe that thus a drastic measures was made...
1. Terror of Pink

In a forest just outside of Ryuudou Temple, a summoning circle can be seen. Unlike most summoning circle used in the holy grail war. This one has a star drawn into the middle while a sword resembling the ultra sword can be seen resting in a altar behind the circle.

 **Heed my words, My will creates your body...**

The circle glows blue as voices can be heard from everywhere...

 **And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,**

The circle glows even brighter than before and the source of voice is not been seen.

 **And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!**

The star drawing began to spin somehow...

 **I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,**

The glow suddenly turn pink while the star turn yellow.

 **That I shall defeat... All evil in the world!**

The glow exploded showing a very small figure.

Kirby The Pink Hero that detroys evil is here...

The baby star warrior look around with confusion of his surrounding. He was in his house, and now in a middle of a forest.

He doesn't recognize the trees nor the forest for that matter, Kirby look down and see the same circle as when it appear below him at his house. And noticing a sword awfully identical to the ultra sword he use as a final attack in his sword form.

Kirby walk around for a bit until he began to know the details of the holy grail war in a instant.

A war where seven human and seven spirits of hero compete together as master and servant to kill the other master and servants to get a wish from the holy grail.

Kirby realized that his supposed master is nowhere to be seen.

The puffball look down in sadness at the prospect of being abandoned.

He pick up the sword on the ground out of curiosity.

The sword is a perfect copy to his ultimate sword albeit a smaller version of that sword but perfect nonetheless. It suddenly disappeared in blue smoke.

Kirby look at the spectacle in amazement until he receive another information in his mind.

Heroic spirits are very strong beings that no human could never match, they are powerful and almost unstoppable to any human however they need mana in order to exist, the master are there to provide their "servant" with their own prana to sustain them.

They are classified by their class, parameter, skills, and noble phantasms. They are seven class in the holy grail war, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin and Caster.

Kirby tried to figure out what class he is until another information happen.

Kirby learn that he is a Saver. A class meant for those who had save a race or save their planets from doom.

The newly named Saver look at himself in confusion… Why is he a Saver class servant? A class not meant for this war and yet here he is…

Kirby look at the night sky with determination at finding the truth and stopping evil to get a wish from this war.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he create the warp star.

He notice that calling the warp star is significantly easier to summon as heroic spirit(even though he doesn't understand what it means) he could even call the star ship somehow.

The pink servant jump on his transport and fly away to see Fuyuki city.

Under the night, the master of rider Waver Velvet looks at Rider who had use his noble phantasms with slight fear.

"This is the ox chariot that king Gallia has once offered up to Zeus. It's renown reputation must be the source of my designation as a Rider class Servant. If you want the Grail, than find me another Hero or two someone worthy for me to fight! Until then, I shall entertain myself by sitting here and looking at these maps. That will not pose a problem will it?"

"Oh uh..." Waver said in fear.

Rider look at his master before noticing something.

"Will you look at that! A shooting star! The gods have smile on us!" Rider said which confuse Waver until he looked.

"A shooting star… In a middle of where artificial light make it hard and yet it can seen rather close actually." Waver said silently before realizing something.

"Wait a minute! That can't be star! It's impossible to see from here!" Waver pointed out.

"Huh?! Well it have to be a servant then! I will not miss this opportunity!" Rider said as he pick up his master as he get on his chariot.

"Wait no I'm afraid of heiiiiiights!" Waver scream as he and Rider fly to follow the star.

Kirby look at Fuyuki city with curiosity on his face… until look of serious appear on his face upon sensing a servant coming to his way.

Sounds of hooves hitting the ground get stronger until Rider see Kirby on the warp star.

"Oh? Is that a servant? It look so adorable!" Rider said to which Waver looks at Kirby.

"I… I don't know what it is, But he using a star as transportation. It must be a star attributed servant." Waver said to which surprise Rider.

"Star attributed? Then it must be very powerful then." Rider mention while smiling.

"I need a closer look at it. Rider can you do something about it?" Waver asked.

"I think this might work." Rider said before saying.

"Hey I'm not here fight! I want to talk!" Rider said which annoyed Waver.

"You can't just declare you're not here to fight!" Waver argued before the warp star stop.

"Did it just stop?" Waver couldn't believe what he's seeing which cause Rider to laugh.

"See. Now I want a closer look." Rider said as he get a better look

"What the-!? He's so small!" Rider said in shock alongside Waver.

"How could a servant be this small to begin with?!" Waver said while looking at Kirby.

"Hello there fellow servant! May I ask what class are you?" Rider asked testing his luck.

"Savar." Kirby tried to say.

"Saber?" Rider asked in confusion.

"Saver." Kirby said once more.

"Saver? Impossible, that shouldn't be in this war.?" Waver asked.

"Saver! Saver! Saver! Saver!" Kirby repeated over and over.

"It's like talking to a baby." Waver whispered to Rider.

"Well then Saver. I here to ask to join me in this war!" Rider said proudly as Kirby look at him confused however Waver look at Kirby with a newfound fear.

"W-what the hell is this? It's parameter is insane! Rider! Get us out of here!" Waver said to Rider.

"What do you mean?" Rider said confuse by his master's outburst.

"GO!GO!" Waver scream before using his command seal.

"What is going with you!?" Rider said before going off leaving a very confused Kirby behind.

After they're gone, Kirby simply continued his flight to a tall building to sleep in.

"Master! What happened!?" Rider asks Waver about his outburst in the house.

"Wherever it is… Saver's parameters is outright insane… How can something so small be this powerful?." Waver said which made Rider curious…

"What is Saver's parameters?" Rider said as Waver pull a piece of paper and write it for a bit and show it to Rider.

Rider open his jaw wide open at the sight at the parameter of Kirby.

"Huh!? Saver is that powerful!? Well I can definitely tell this, he could very well be able fight all the servants in this war and win." Rider said before laughing.

"Why are you laughing!? We can't win against Saver!" Waver said as he panic.

"Don't you get it!? I long for a challenge and I would love to fight him at my peak! I could even rally the other servants to fight Saver if he ever goes for the kill. Which I highly doubt." Rider explain, confusing Waver on the last parts.

"Why do you doubt about him not going for a kill?" Waver asked.

"I seen that look on his face… It's a face of innocent child or even a baby." Rider said as he look at Waver.

"Of course unless his master use a command seal, I doubt Saver would kill a servant or even a master, of course that my speculation." Rider mention to which Waver replied:

"A heroic spirits that might be a child or a baby? I will not believe that Rider! And I used a command seal! This is getting worse! There no way this is getting any worse than this!" Waver said before sigh and start using his familiar to see the Tohsaka manor at just in time for Assassin's "death".

Kirby woke up from his needed nap on top of a building… he sees the sun of this world making it morning.

Saver stand up and went to the edge to see humans walking around.

"Poyo…" Kirby mutters at the sight.

While Kirby has seen humans before since one of his friends is a human, he never seen so many humans in one place! He decided to look around Fuyuki city to see potential place to eat.

Normally he would just called the warp star but he was informed by the grail to keep the holy grail war a secret to everybody except the masters of this war.

Kirby saw a blue balloon coming up from the bottom, he had a idea.

He inhale and his body inflated like a balloon. Kirby then started to float and started air jumping to get him higher.

After a couple of sight seeing, Saver sense a servant among the humans. He goes down without being seen and use a copied essence in his stomach to turn into his ninja ability to gain the presence concealment skill.

With this skill, Kirby follow the servant and her master.

The servant which look like a blond female human sense Kirby's presence earlier pull her master a albino human, to another way.

"What's wrong Saber?" The homunculus said.

Saber whispered to Irisviel about something close by, the fake master nodded in seriousness.

Kirby followed them to a beach where the master seem to have some fun stepping to the water.

The servant look around, careful of not letting her guard down to Kirby.

As night grows near… Both servant has sense another servant making itself largely know in the docks.

Kirby decide to go there instead following Saber.

After a couple of hours, Kirby reached to the area albeit late considering that Saber is also there somehow, fighting against another servant who use spear making him Lancer...

Saver watched as both combatants fought, Saber had the upper hand until Lancer hit her with his spear somehow bypassing her armor.

After that Saber's master heal her with magic while Lancer prepare himself for another attack from Saber who just dispel her armor for more speed.

Saber rush him with all her might to kill him, however Lancer got a surprise hidden underground.

As soon as Saber got close, Lancer use his leg to pull a yellow spear which surprises Saber.

As soon Saber got close, she was able dodge a fatal blow to her head while also cutting Lancer's hand a bit at the cost of him cutting Saber's arm a bit.

While Saber was able to do damage to Lancer, her arm is bleeding a lot more compared to Lancer' cut which is just droplets of blood.

After some talks involving their real identity and the reveal of Saber's wound unable to heal thanks to Lancer's Noble Phantasms, they suddenly hear clapping.

"What..?" Both Saber and Lancer said.

Both servants sees a small pink creature clapping despite its nubbly arms.

"Well... That just adorable." Lancer admitted.

Saber blushed while Irisviel squeal at Kirby due to it cuteness.

Kirby inflates and float towards the servants.

As he lands on the ground the puffball look at them with a determined face.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said as he wave his hands.

"Odd... That the same presence I felt at the stores..." Saber mutters as she soon piece it together.

"It's a Servant!" Saber said as she pointed at Kirby.

"You're right!" Lancer said in realization as he sense it more clearly.

"It's… Broken, like it wasn't meant to be here at all…" Saber explains as Kirby look at them with his cute eyes.

"You! What servant are you?" Lancer asks while Kirby look at him.

"Saver!"

"Saver? There is a class like that among the heroic spirits. But a Saver class servant in a holy grail war?" Lancer said in confusion as well Saber who look at him confused.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby continue to say as both servant look at him confused.

"Is it challenging us?" Saber said while Lancer look surprised.

Kirby nodded at them while crossing his arms.

"Well then maybe I should fight him considering of your condition~..." Lancer said while smiling which cause Saber to look at him with spite.

Kirby shake his head which shock both servants.

"Saver wants to fight us both?!" Saber said while Lancer look at Kirby with shock.

Kirby nodded.

Away from the battle, two figure can be seen viewing the odd sight.

"How is Saver doing that? He just a head with arms and feets." Waver said while Rider smile at the sight.

"HAHA! Now we will know how Saver fight! Good thing he showed up! I would have intervene the fight." Rider said which cause Waver to act up again.

As the servant and master argued over the intervention from afar, Saber and Lancer prepared themselves from Saver.

"If Saver is confident of his abilities. Then we should be careful…" Saber said as she hold her sword in one hand due to her injuries.

"I wonder what surprises Saver has." Lancer mention before pulling both of his spear up.

Kirby open his mouth and inhale where Saber and Lancer is at.

"What is this?!" Saber and Lancer says at the same time surprises at Kirby's trick.

The cracked concrete from their fight began to move as all the available loose concrete went towards Kirby.

Kirby close his mouth when all the concrete went there and swallowed it. His skin turned brown as a helmet show up out of nowhere and place itself to Kirby's head.

Both servants look dumbfounded at Kirby's transformation and that include everybody seeing this sight.

From the wide eyes of assassin, Kirei just look surprises at the transformation.

"What happened?" Tokiomi asks his apprentice.

"The eighth servant transformed, just by swallowing some concrete…" Kirei answers Tokiomi's question.

Tokiomi nearly choke his drink, he was not please to learn a eighth servant is somehow in this war. And even more displeased to learn that it has a noble phantasm that allows it to transform.

"Anything else?" Tokiomi ask after calming himself.

"Servant is actually gaining the upper hand." Kirei Kotomine said as he view the battle.

Earlier to that conversation, Kirby jump and turn into stone fall where both servant are standing.

"Shit!" Lancer said as he jump away including Saber.

When Kirby lands it create a shockwave which cause even more damage to the ground.

Kirby turn back and rush toward the servants, when the puffball got close he stone uppercuts Lancer in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

"He-He's strong..!" Lancer said in shock at Kirby's strength.

Saber decide to attack Kirby from the side. Before she was about to do a slash on Kirby, he turn into stone again and the slash didn't do anything to him.

"What!? It didn't even scratch!" Saber said and perform multiple attacks against Kirby while Lancer did the same after recovering from the puffball strike.

"Even Gáe Dearg had no effect on Saver's stone! Is it not magic!?" Lancer mention in disbelief.

Lancer's words bear true because stone isn't damage in anyway possible.

Kirby quickly turn back and jump while at the same time inflate and fly away from both servant.

Saber and Lancer look at Kirby who focus his body for a bit and summon a helper while taking his stone ability away.

"Wait what!?" Both servant said as the newly formed Rocky helper use his ability to turn into stone.

"It can do that!?" Says Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald who just stare at Saver's abilities from a top of the warehouse in shock.

Kirby then inhale at both servants which hold their footing but Rocky attempt to crush them.

"You got to me kidding me!" Saber said in frustrations as she dodge the attack but the inhale nearly made her lose balance.

"At this rate, we get suck in!" Lancer said as he tried to attack Rocky but he is still in rock form.

Kirby continue his assault until he jump to avoid a lightning strike courtesy of Rider who came down with his chariot alongside his master, telling everyone his name while also asking the servants to join him.

Kirby looks at everyone confused at the events while both servants denied Rider's offering and Lancer's master began to threatens Waver for stealing his relic.

Rider calls out on somebody which resulted a golden servant materialising on top on a lamp post.

The servant called Archer suddenly insulted everyone with pride and arrogance before a dark explosion happen.

This explosion come from a servant called Berserker who appear in the smoke while looking at Archer.

The gold servant was easily insulted and use Gate of Babylon launching weapons at Berserker who simply grab the weapon and destroy the other one.

Kirby wanting to get another ability, went to where Berserker is and look at Archer.

"What is this? Saver wants to fight me? Hmp. Learn your place mongrel." Archer said as he focus his gate at Kirby.

Archer launches swords at Kirby who simply inhale at them much to everyone surprise.

"What!? You can inhale weapons without harm!? Wait… I can't call those weapons back! You thief!" Archer said in anger as he throw even more weapons with greater velocity but Kirby turn into his sword ability and deflects the weapons away.

Everyone simply look at Kirby with shock once again… At the display of Kirby's abilities and sudden master of sword clearly shows that he is not to be underestimated.

"Why you..!" Gilgamesh look at Kirby with anger until he suddenly calm down.

The golden servant look around while cursing his master's name before going away.

Kirby look confused before hearing combat, the puffball look and see Berserker attacking Saber ruthlessly and Lancer attempted to help but his master use a command seal and force him to fight Saber.

Kirby look at them with disappointment before deciding to help Saber. The puffball may not know much about being honorable knight like Meta Knight. But he know the difference thanks to his battle with the said knight.

Saver rush toward the servants attacking Saber and use sword beam at them which cause them to jump.

Berserker tried to get to Saber but the Rocky helper show up blocking the mad servant. The servant then fought Rocky but the helper create a stone fist and uppercuts Berserker in the stomach.

Kirby quickly fought Lancer with great ferocity. While the spear wielding servant can fight very well but when you're fighting against a creature very small with incredible strength and speed while also carrying a sword albeit a very small one.

Your going to have some serious problem.

Lancer was able to keep up with Kirby's relentless attack but he can't get close to Saber.

Berserker continuously fought Rocky with great difficulty, the small size of the creature give an unfair advantage to the helper while also turning into stone to tank the damage.

After some struggle, the mad servant was able to do a fatal blow on Rocky causing the helper to slowly explode blinding everyone with the explosion.

Before Berserker would rush to where Saber is despite being blinded, Kirby quickly kick him to one of the crate with no problem.

Lancer tried to attack Saber due to the effect of the command seal but Kirby throw his sword at the duel wielding lancer at the cost of his sword ability forcing Lancer to dodge.

"Did Saver lost his sword form?" Saber mutter for a bit in confusion.

Kirby look at Lancer with determination until Berserker hit the puff ball with the lamp post launching the pink saver to a wall, but much to everyone shock Kirby wasn't hurt nor injured he doesn't even seem to noticed like he felt it at all.

"How tough is Saver again?!" Rider said dumbfounded by the sight.

"His endurance is something I never thought any servant could have!" Waver said in shock.

Kirby look at both servant ready fight again. Berserker tried to attack Kirby with his fist but the puff ball did the same, despite the mad enchantment the mad servant has… Berserker still lost exchangement shocking everyone else about Kirby's strength being higher despite his appearance.

"What!? Saver surpassed the strength of a berserker!? Just how powerful is that thing?!" Kayneth said in shock and disbelief.

Lancer tried to attack Kirby but the puff ball put his guard up and block the spear strikes with no problem.

"Are yo-! Ugh! How are you blocking all my strike!? Is not as hard like your rock form but it is enough to block my noble phantasms!" Lancer said in frustrations. While he was glad that Kirby want to protect Saber and to save his honor, it is still frustrating that Lancer can't do anything to Kirby.

Before they continue, Rider came along and use his chariot to run over the mad servant and telling Lancer and Berserker to leave or else he fought alongside Kirby.

Berserker leaves and Lancer smile at his master orders to retreat while thanking Iskandar and Kirby before leaving.

"I must admit Saver, you're pretty good despite being so small!" Rider said as sit down and look at Kirby.

"I mean. Look at you! You probably the most smallest creature I ever seen!" Rider said as he laugh.

"I thank you Rider and Saver for your assistance… I must ask however, Why would you two help me?" Saber asks Rider and Kirby.

Rider explain to Saber about her unfinished fight against Lancer and hoping that their rematch would happen.

"What about you?" Saber asks Kirby.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo!" Kirby said which cause both servant and their master to sweat drop.

"Aww! He so adorable!" Irisviel said as she look at Kirby.

"I don't think Saver can talk much." Waver said while trying to resist Kirby's adorableness.

"Your right about that. Do you have anything to say?" Rider said to which Kirby responded with.

"Kirby!" Kirby said his name unaware the rules of this war.

"Kirby? Wait… Is that your name!?" Rider said surprises at the reveal.

The puffball nodded much to everyone shock at his carelessness.

Kirby began to crave some food so he wave at the servant and fly away with his warp star alongside looking for food.

Saber and Irisviel look at Kirby with shock at the display this also include everyone watching the flight.

"How are we supposed to beat that!?" Kiritsugu said in disbelief.

 **Author's Note: Alright this wrap up with the one shot. I think. Yeah depending on the views I might continue this story so maybe this wouldn't be one shot. And if you guys are asking on how Kirby can be so damn strong? Make some research. Trust me Kirby can ruin everyone day very quickly. Look at the research part of Kirby vs Majin buu deathbattle, while they missed a lot of things and it is kinda outdated so you have look other website or something, it can give you guys a good view on Kirby's power. This is also based around a spacebattle forum with a similar story like this.**


	2. Kirby's Parameters

Author's note: Sorry for possibly hyping you up. I just didn't add this to the first chapter because it wasn't complete yet but I have been reconsidering to make a new chapter so maybe after dealing with my stories I might continue this. And for those wondering yes Kirby is very powerful and terrifying if you guys think about it.

Class: Saver

Alternative Class: Berserker, Caster, Rider.

True Name: Kirby

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Gender: Unknown (Kirby is often referred as he...)

Parameters:

Strength: EX

Endurance: EX

Agility: A

Prana: ?

Luck:C

Noble Phantasms: EX

Class Skills:

Charisma(Adorable): EX

Kirby is one of the most adorable beings on popstar or even the universe, Kirby's cute appearance can charm anyone who are not fighting unless it's attack that is...

Counter Hero: B

Kirby's adventures often had Kirby fighting against heroes due to some misunderstanding.

It reduces all of the opponent's parameters by two ranks unless they're anti-hero then it will reduce their parameters by one.

Riding: EX

Kirby has ridden many thing in its life. It range to any type of vehicle or powerful beast, and even stars.

Despite being Saver, Kirby gets Riding due to The Warp Star being the integral part of Kirby's legend thus it will always be part of Kirby no matter what class he's in.

Personal Skills:

Clairvoyance: A?

One of most ridiculous things Kirby had ever done was cooking a giant monster by throwing it to space over the sun cooking the monster and returning back to popstar in the exact same spot with perfect timing, control, and knowledge of predicting the solar system to make it happen on the first try no less… if that doesn't qualify for this skill then not even Alaya and Gaia doesn't know what it is.

Expert of Many Specializations: EX

Due to Kirby's inhale and copy ability, it can take many skills and powers in its lifetime.

Eye of the Mind(True): D(A)

Kirby has been to numerous adventure and it has been through many battles… Unfortunately Kirby's naive nature due to him being a baby had lowered it down harshly.

Familiar Creation (Helper): A

This skill unique only to Kirby, it can create allies through its noble phantasm called Inhale and The Stomach. It can be used to create allies from essence of items Kirby had swallowed. It is also connected to another noble phantasms called Friend Heart. It is only limited by the amount of items he had.

Natural Body(Malleable): A

Kirby's body is odd... It can stretch and be squished with no discomfort and due to it endurance. Kirby can take a lot punishment and still not feel pain.

Robust Health: B

Kirby has been know to get hit so many times and yet it has never receive a wound despite… The destruction that has happened around him including tanking a planet size explosion with no pain nor discomfort at all. Attacks receive to Kirby have their damage reduce.

Star Warrior: EX

Kirby is part of group of heroes that defend the galaxy of threats… Kirby is one of the few surviving star warrior. While Kirby is underdeveloped star warrior, it should have very low rank however Kirbyr's achievement and feats have allowed this skill to exceed drastically. It give massive bonus against Evil align opponent while reducing their parameters by three. This skill is also like the Pioneer of The Stars with all it effect.

Noble Phantasms:

Inhale(The Black Hole of Hunger): A to EX

Kirby's most used noble phantasms. It allows Kirby to inhale everything to it mouth and use it as a weapon by shooting stars or fly like a balloon by inflating. it is connected to his other noble phantasms. It goes EX when Kirby use the miracle fruit.

Copied(The True Power of The Stars): EX

Kirby's main noble Phantasms. It allows Kirby to copied abilities of the object it has inhale with its first noble phantasms, it can range to a lot things or even outright copying the object if it an person.

Warp Star(The Star itself): A to EX

The Warp Star is Kirby's main method of transport, it can go to light speed or even faster capable of going to galaxies under seconds. It is also the most integral part of Kirby's legend always giving him Riding skill no matter which class. It can rank up to EX when Kirby use Inhale on the warp star thus making Star Rod(The Rod of Dreams). It can be summon infinitely and can also summon the starship.

The Infinite Stomach (The Never Ending Dimension): EX

It is the most bizarre noble phantasms in Kirby's possession. It is a dimension that is within Kirby. It is linked to his first and second noble phantasm, it allowed Kirby to store anything in his stomach and use it with Copied. It also has a lot objects from Kirby's lifetime including the miracle fruit and the copy essence deluxe. It also the reason why Kirby's mana is at ?.

Friend Heart(The Heart Of Friendship): B to A

A noble phantasm that Kirby had unintentionally gained from a event that would have corrupted him. It allowed Kirby to befriend defeated enemies and make them it's allies making them Star Allies just by throwing a friend heart to them, if Kirby use it by holding then it can perform a team attack which rank up the noble phantasms drastically. It may also protect Kirby from mind manipulation which also extend to his allies.

The Air Rides (The Machines of Legends): A

A noble phantasm that Kirby had obtain in his life. Kirby had many air rides but the most powerful ones would be the Dragoon and Hydra, legendary air rides so powerful they're were split to pieces. Kirby had all the parts for them and once use Kirby need to wait a day to recharge the air rides. It can out speed many vehicles while not as fast as The Warp Star it can make up for serious power.

Robobot Armor (The Armor of Stars.): EX

The Robobot Armor is one the very high tech armor that Kirby posses in his arsenal. Made by the company that tried to take control Kirby's planet. It is built to adapt the wearer power as a result making it EX due to it adapting to Kirby's possibly infinite power.


	3. Fury of The Puff Ball

Inside of Tohsaka Manor, Archer can be seen talking to Tokiomi, the master of archer.

"How dare you use a command seal on me!" Archer or Gilgamesh said in anger. After losing one of his treasure to Kirby, he is very mad at the loss.

"I'm very sorry my liege, after seeing Saver ability to take away your treasure I was scared of your safety." Tokiomi apologized honestly. After seeing a servant that could potentially counter the most powerful servant was prospect he could not believe. So he must keep Gilgamesh alive in order to be in the war.

"You think!? That wretched Saver! I can't call any of those treasure back!" Gilgamesh said before sitting down and start to drink wine from his treasury.

"Do you know what happened to your treasure Saver stole? Did it absorb them?" Tokiomi asked. Curious about what happens is someone enter Kirby's stomach.

"I… don't know. I can still feel my treasure but I can't call them, I am curious about its ability to turn into a form corresponding the items." Gilgamesh admitted to Tokiomi who pick a slice cake.

"Saver could have a noble phantasm that allows it to store anything." Tokiomi theorized.

"Possibly. Still this is very intere- What!? Are you doing here?!" Gilgamesh yelled where the windows is. Tokiomi look at the windows and much to his shock, Kirby is just outside the window.

"Eh!? How did Saver get here!?" Tokiomi yelled as he stand up.

Kirby look at the cake Tokiomi is holding right now, the puff ball haven't eaten anything since his summoning and a cake is going to be something he gets.

"You dare come back after stealing my treasure!? I shall see to it that you will be minced." Gilgamesh said as portals appear inside the manor, but Kirby is still focused on Tokiomi's cake

Tokiomi realized that Kirby is looking at the cake.

"D-Do you want this?" Tokiomi said in slight fear.

Kirby nodded at Tokiomi's words.

"Then perhaps if you tell us your name then maybe I give it to you." Tokiomi said while keeping his composure.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" The puff ball yelled unaware of the rules.

'Did Saver just tell us it's name like that?!' Tokiomi thought in disbelief as he put the cake where Kirby is.

Kirby open the window and eat the cake by swallowing before letting out a sigh.

The star warrior called the warp star and fly away. Satisfied with the cake.

"I can't believe that works…" Tokiomi mentions.

"A servant that told us it's name without care, and can ride the stars… Very well then. I will allow this thing to live a little longer." Gilgamesh said smile while being amused at Kirby's carelessness.

"I don't know any hero with the name like that." Tokiomi said before going out to find any information regarding Kirby.

* * *

At the top of a certain hotel, Kirby can be seen sleeping for the night.

Lancer and his master, Kayneth are standing next to the sleeping pink puff.

"To think that Saver can ride a star is unsettling…" Kayneth said silently to make sure that Kirby won't wake up.

"And to think that it sleeping where the enemy is. I can't believe this can easily beat Lancer and Saber at the same time." Says Kayneth's fiance, Sola-Ui.

"Master… I don't think we should attack Saver. I feel like it will kill us upon being attack…" Lancer said cautiously.

"You think I don't know that!? Saver was the reason that Saber still live!" Kayneth yelled which make Kirby stir.

"Don't yelled! Beside, Rider would have intervene anyway." Sola-Ui said to Kayneth who shut his mouth up.

A alarm can be heard waking up Kirby without anyone noticing.

Kayneth orders Lancer to search for Saber while boasting that his defence is cannot be penetrated.

The hotel suddenly exploded within the building.

Kayneth quickly activated his mystic code, Volumen Hydragyrum. Which shielded him, Sola-Ui, and Lancer.

Kirby look surprise as the explosion came to him and yet it didn't hurt the puff ball.

As the hotel came down, The Magus Killer also known as Kiritsugu Emiya smoked as he look at the destruction he initiated.

After getting a confirmation of Kayneth unable to survive, Kiritsugu hope that the explosion killed Saver as well.

The Magus Killer's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kirby forceful flew by the explosion into Maiyan's position.

"Oh come on…" Kiritsugu said silently.

* * *

Maiyan stares at the man that scares Kiritsugu, Kirei Kotomine. Who stares back, intending to figure out Kiritsugu's answer to his problem in life.

Before Maiyan use her smoke bomb, Kirby appear and crash the area they're in.

'Saver!? Was it inside of the hotel?" Kirei thought about Kirby sudden appearance.

Kirby simply looks at both human with wide eyes, still shocked and confused over the explosion.

Maiyan was able to get over her shock and used this distraction to run away from Kirei.

Kirei tried to get Maiyan but back off for a bit at the sight of Kirby standing up.

"Assassin! Come to my aid!" Kirei order Assassin who show up as scrawny man.

Assassin attempts to slice Kirby but every attack simply just push the puff ball's soft body.

Another face of assassin shows up and tried to assist it fellow face but the results is the still the same.

Kirby had enough and inhale one of the dagger of the assassin.

Kirby suddenly turned blue and a metal headband appear on Kirby head, turning the puff ball into Ninja Kirby.

"It has more forms!?" Kirei said in surprises.

Assassins look at Kirby, astonished at his transformation.

Kirby began to throw shurikens at the assassins who blocked the projectiles but Kirby appear behind both assassins and slice one of them with a katana.

"Saver is fighting like a assassin!?" The face assassin shouted in shock at the sight of Kirby capabilities and how he was able to get the first kill.

Kirby looks at Assassin with a determined look in his face. Before leaving and use his Presence concealment to find a better place to sleep.

"Saver is capable of using Presence Concealment in that form!?" Kiritsugu said in disbelief. He realized that Kirby is by far the biggest threat to Tokiomi's plan, and the fact he showing emotion clearly speak volumes of Kirby.

* * *

After the encounter with Kirby, Kirei meet up with Tokiomi alongside his father to inform them about the espionage by the assassins.

"I heard about your encounter with Saver… What happened back there?" Risei asked his son.

"Saver is far more powerful than we realized. He turned into form which made it fight like a assassin, it even got the skill." Kirei explained surprising the master of archer.

"Any more information you got on Saver?" Tokiomi said while trying to keep his composure.

"Yes, when the hotel explode Saver was in it. However it wasn't injured nor hurt." Kirei added.

Tokiomi couldn't help but sweat.

"Did you at least make some progress into finding Saver's master?" Tokiomi asked again.

"No. Assassin couldn't find anyone with the potential to be Saver's master, even the magus in Fuyuki city are not Saver's master." Kirei said which perplexed both Tokiomi and Risei.

"How is that possible!? Server's master couldn't just leave Saver by itself!?" Tokiomi wants to understand why does Saver's master doesn't show himself.

"I not sure what to do with that. I never heard of a master not showing in a holy grail war." Risei said in confusion over who is the master of Kirby.

"Forget that for a moment. Kirei do you have any information on the the kidnappings?" Tokiomi said while sipping his tea as Kirei explained the kidnappings.

After Kirei tells both Tokiomi and his father about Caster and his master's activities. They both decided to make a plan to ensure the secrecy of the holy grail war.

Kirei walk into his room and saw Gilgamesh drinking his wine on the couch.

Gilgamesh talk to Kirei about Tokiomi and his goal of reaching the root of all knowledge, expressing his disappointment with his "master".

They continued to talk but on Kirei's wish and how he's confused on why the holy grail chose him. And how Gilgamesh is interested in Kotomine's search.

"Why don't you start by joining me in my entertainment?" Gilgamesh asked.

"I have no time to waste on merrymaking." Kirei responded.

Don't be like that. You can pursue it between the jobs Tokiomi assigns you." Gilgamesh added as he pour the wine.

"Isn't your task to observe the five other master anyway? Well six if you include Saver's" Gilgamesh said.

Kirei agrees with Gilgamesh's words.

"You should investigate not only their plans and strategies, but also their motives. And tell me about them." Gilgamesh explained.

Kirei decide to go with the suggestion and asked why does it matter to Gilgamesh.

"I told you. I enjoy watching what other humans do. One or two of them are bound to be interesting. More interesting than Tokiomi, at the very least." Gilgamesh said as he drink the wine.

"Especially Saver. It is very interesting on how that mongrel works and how it can ride stars where I should be the one riding them." Gilgamesh said in a slight anger.

"Very well, Archer."

* * *

Risei looks at the familiars that were sent by the masters of this war, after informing the masters about Caster's activities and the reward of stopping the mad servant and his master.

"Before you leave, the church has began to investigate the master of Saver who has so far been a enigma since Saver appears. The master didn't even send a familiar from the looks of it, the magus association are also on the investigation in fear that the servant is rogue." Risei frown at the investigation, the magus association are at uproar at the possibility that Saver is masterless.

"I was given permissions from the church to inform any master on the Saver's identity who didn't know, it's real name is Kirby. This information came from the master of archer who had a encounter and was able a hold of it name. If any of you find out about Saver's master, a command seal will be given as a reward." Risei finished.

"If anyone has a question, please ask them here. Of course it, that is limited to those who speak in human language." Risei joked as all the familiar left immediately.

Waver Velvet argue with his servant over pants that Rider forgot to buy and agreed that should Rider killed a servant he will be willing to buy Iskandar a pants for him.

"Say master, do you find any information on Saver?" Rider asked Waver who just give a exhausted sigh.

"Well as it turns out, Saver's master is nowhere to be seen at all. It even got the Church and Magus association's attention." Waver said which surprised Rider.

"Oh! Is it possible that Kirby's master is even more cowardly than Lancer's?" Rider said as Waver look at him weirdly.

"I don't know, Saver's master didn't even send a familiar. It's possible that Saver is masterless somehow." Waver mentions.

"So it's possible that Saver may have killed it master." Rider said which Waver agrees with.

"Possibly, but that not the worst part. The worst part is that I can't find any legends regarding Kirby, I can't even find any legends that relate to Kirby." Waver said before yelling in frustrations.

"HAAHH! Saver is not fair! I don't even know it legends and that's the big problem. Saver is the most deadliest foe any Master and Servant could face!" Waver continued to yell until Rider flick his head.

"Stop doing that!"

* * *

In Einzbern Castle, Saber protest against Kiritsugu over attacking master even after the war is put on hold.

"That overseers of our can't be trusted, he harbors Assassin's master, and doesn't say anything about it. He may also be working with Tohsaka." Kiritsugu said cautiously.

"We should sceptical of anything he does." Kiritsugu finished before looking at his wife.

"The biggest threat in entirety of the war is Saver. It almost beat both Lancer and Saber, I could not find any information regarding Kirby's legends." Kiritsugu explained while Saber look surprise.

"The worst part is it master, if it even had one. No information and sightings of Saver's master even at the church there wasn't a familiar that belongs to the master of Saver." Kiritsugu added.

"You're saying that Saver's master is nowhere to be seen? It could be that Saver's master is doing a cowardly act and hide even from the war." Saber said giving her view.

"It is possible… However if any of you were to encounter Saver, disengage you are no match against Saver with that curse in place." Saber's hand tighten at Kiritsugu's advice.

"Your saying that I can't beat Kirby?" Saber said mildly angry at Kiritsugu who offends her pride as a knight.

"No you can't, You can't beat Saver especially with that wound. We must do everything to get a shot at Saver." Kiritsugu added which made Saber even angrier.

Irisviel quickly notice a intruder in the forest including Kiritsugu who look at his wife.

"Iri, prepare a remote viewing crystal ball." The Magus Killer said seriously.

 **Author's Note: Let's just end it here. I just realized that this story would go really quick If I hadn't thought making it reach on other fates series so yeah. Anyway I really hope that you guys like this, criticism is welcome because I want to improve but for now just enjoy.**


	4. Pink Is Getting Serious

At the forest, Saber is fighting against Caster's demons after he killed the children he bring into the forest to lure the King of Knights.

Despite Saber's skills, She is being cornered by the army of demons that surrounds her due to her wound. Until Lancer appears and destroy the demons with ease thanks to Gáe Dearg's ability.

Both Servants began to kill the large amount of demons with ease as they got closer they quickly notice that something is wrong with the demons.

Dark sludge start to appear in the demons' body and they started to rush to the two knight servants with newfound strength and power unlike any demon could.

"What is happening!?" Saber exclaims in shock and a slight fear while Lancer look at them with disbelief.

"Look and behold! The power of being that bless us with it magnificence!" Caster madly proclaims as the Saber and Lancer being overwhelmed by the demons' ferocities and numbers.

Both Servants are being outmatched by the demons somehow and despite their best effort, they are going to be defeated.

Before the demons could continue to the weaken servants, the pink puffball showed up with his warp star.

"Poyo…" Kirby mutters, feeling familiar at the dark liquids that has attract him to this forests.

"You..! He has warned me about you Kirby..! The true demon of dreams!" Caster said as he clutched his noble phantasm, Prelati's spellbook.

Kirby sees the children's bodies and looks at Caster with determination.

"Attack him!" Caster yelled as the demons jump to where Kirby is.

The star warrior dodge the quick swipe from the demons while one of the demons began to shot the same dark sludge.

Kirby open his mouth and inhale the sludge and shoot right which was turned to a star, back at the demons.

'Saver has more tricks than I realized..!' Saber thought as the demons began to spawn by a hundreds before rushing at Kirby.

The puffball inhale one of the demons and due to how they are summoned through magic, Kirby copied the magical energy.

A top hat suddenly materialised, causing Kirby to grab it and put it on.

The demons stood still, confused on what happened due to her newfound intellects.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled as he hold his hat upside down as flying cards appears and slice the demons apart.

Kirby continue with his attacks as birds began to appear from his hat and began to tear the demons apart.

"Eh!? How powerful are you- you demon!?" Caster said as he summon more demons.

Kirby jump back and he showed his hat again, only this time a giant clown head comes from the underneath the hat and crush the demons with ease.

Saber and Lancer looks at Kirby with shock at the display of power against the improve demons that already give them trouble.

The puffball continue to mow down the army of demons without any exhaustion.

Both servant began to join Kirby with to end Caster's madness.

In desperation, Caster began bring even more demons to fight against the servants

"Tch! I just need a opening to attack the book..!" Lancer said irritated.

Kirby realized that Lancer could get to Caster while the demons are occupied, the puffball hold his hat up in the air and suddenly began to glow.

The top hat quickly turn into a chef hat that catch everyone attention.

A cauldron appears and all the demons were all flown into the cauldron.

Lancer sees it chance and quickly attack Caster who was able to not get flown over to the cauldron.

After hitting the book, the noble phantasms quickly healed but Caster is surrounded by Lancer and Saber while Kirby is finishing the demons.

Caster proclaims angrily before he went to his spirit form to flee from the servants.

"That… was something." Lancer said with a sigh.

"I'm glad that Saver was here to help us, I don't think we could have survived that encounter." Saber admitted before she hears sounds from Kirby's cooking.

Plates filled with foods appears flying to Saber and Lancer as it lands on their hands.

The foods itself look appetizing, it would have been mistaken for octopus but the servants know what it made off.

Kirby sat down with a plate filled with the tentacles from the demons more than the ones Saber and Lancer are holding.

Both servants look at Kirby with dumbfounded expressions, not believing at the fact that the puffball made food out of demons and share it with them.

Saber pick the conveniently place fork and cautiously eat the limbs and much to Lancer's shock, the king of knights blushed at the taste and began to eat more of the limbs eagerly.

Diarmuid looks at the limbs and said:

"I guess this is going to be the first time I ate demons…"

Lancer said as he began to dig in the meal.

* * *

Kiritsugu shoot the origin bullet at the mercury shield that was protecting Kayneth who was unaware at the effect of the bullet.

The master of Lancer fall down on the floor, struggling in pain.

As Kiritsugu prepares to kill Kayneth, he sense an impending attack unlike anything he feel before.

"Time alter double accel!" Kiritsugu chanted as he quickly move faster than a human eye can see.

The magus killer look at his attacker and the sight frightens him even more than anything in this world even Kirei Kotomine.

" **#* ?-% &#`*&/ *$?)& ? `^₩..." ** The voice from the being that attack Kiritsugu.

"□ **& %!(:&÷*#*%&# ○◇○€●£ ▪€£|€|£ ▪** **《** **;$]+/[=[%■($ & (&#... ." **

Kiritsugu couldn't understand anything the being said but just looking at this... monster reminds him of all of his past and misfortune.

Windows breaks as Lancer jump in to save his master, but much to his confusion he sees the true master of Saber lying on the ground crying.

"What just happen..?" Lancer said as he looks around see the cause but so far nothing.

Lancer pick his master and carried him on his shoulder.

"I may not know what happened… But don't forget, your life is spared now because of King of Knights's nobility." Lancer said as he jump away with his master.

* * *

At the alleyway where the daughter of Tokiomi, Rin Tohsaka is left defenceless at the three demon that Caster summon to support his master at kidnapping children.

Rin has stopped Ryūnosuke Uryū, the serial killer of Fuyuki city from kidnapping several other children which includes one of her friends.

Before the demons could do anything to Rin, one of the demons was slice in half a spinning sharp object.

The object went back to the pink puffball who look at the demons with the determination to save the girl.

After Lancer and Saber left to save their master, Kirby began to investigate the energy he sensing lately.

He doesn't normally sense this before but his status as a servant apparently give him the ability due to clairvoyance.

One of the remaining demons lounge at Kirby who simply swing his cutter instantly cutting the demon like it was butter.

The last demon tried to make a run for it until a swarm suddenly appear and ate the fleeing demon alive.

"Why are you here Savor?" Said the master of Berserker, Kariya Matou look at Kirby while having Berserker on the side.

Kirby look at Kariya confused at his words.

"This business with Caster have gotten out of hand. I will have to kill him for trying to kidnap Rin, as for you… I can't have Berserker waste to much mana. I will leave you alone this time." Kariya said as he pick up Rin before leaving the alleyway.

He doesn't think that Berserker could beat Kirby especially since the puff ball is capable of fighting against all the servant in this war and win.

Kirby waves his hand happily at their departure.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Kirby enter a area where he followed both Rider and his master, Waver Velvet who are investigating the whereabouts of Caster.

Rider notice Kirby's broken presence before turning around and great the puffball.

"Saver! I almost didn't notice you there little guy. Come on in me and my master are getting close to Caster's lair." Rider said as Kirby took his offer and hop on the chariot.

"Rider! What are you letting a enemy this close to us!?" Waver said as he nervously look at Kirby knowing well of his power.

"Oh come on Master! Saver wouldn't hurt us unless we provoke him that is." Rider cheerfully added much to the chagrin of Waver.

After a while longer, the trio came to a clearing where the mad caster made his lair.

And they came upon a terrible sight.

Kirby look at the bodies of children that was seen when Waver illuminate the dark area.

The puffball quickly became determine to stop Caster's madness.

He had a human friend named Adeleine that was a child like them, if this is what Caster is doing the he will be stop.

Especially know He's doing something that makes demons more powerful something Kirby's familiar with

Rider suddenly attack one of the assassin that was going to attack his master by throwing his sword.

Kirby inhale some water giving his Water ability.

The puffball release a jet stream of water that tore into one of assassins.

Waver look at Kirby surprised at his new tricks.

"Get in. Assassin have a advantage over the terrain and we don't know how many there are." Rider said as Waver quickly got in the chariot.

As both Waver and Rider argued if that they should leave the place the way it is for information.

Rider decided to burn the sewer to spare some of the living children from their torture.

Kirby understand what he means and use a fire copy exense deluxe to turn into his fire ability and burn the sewer.

"Whoa! I didn't know you be this versatile, good circlet you go there though." Rider complement Kirby and his headwear before getting out of the sewer.

* * *

Waver and Rider can be seen in the house alongside with Kirby who is currently eating cookies that Rider is giving.

"Rider can you stop giving Kirby more cookies!?" Waver said to Rider.

"Why? Is obvious that Kirby likes it." Rider argued with his master.

"I don't want to hypnotized the people living here on what happens to the cookie jar." Waver explain as Kirby look at him.

"No I'm not going to be swayed by your looks!" Waver said but it's clear he struggling to not to feel bad.

"Ugh. How about this? You can make cookies!" Waver added hoping that could work while confident that Kirby won't bake the cookies.

Kirby quickly rush to where the kitchen is and inhale a fork giving him the cook ability.

"What the-? Wait don't tell me he can actuall-"

Waver tried to say before flour and chocolate chips appear and Kirby quickly make the dough almost instantly and putting the chips in before smashing the dough instantly baking in a blink of an eye.

Waver and Iskandar look at Kirby dumbfounded at his ability to do that as sixty cookies appear on a pile while Kirby revert back and began to eat the cookies.

Rider took a bite on one of the cookies and quickly like it.

"Master you must try this out!" Rider said as he gave one of the cookies to Waver.

The young magus took a bite and realized that Rider was telling the truth.

"First, all of the crazy stuff with your ability to copy and now this!? You just bake them with a simple smack!" Waver almost scream but he keep it quiet.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby happily said.

"Hey Saver do you mind if I borrow half of them for a banquet?" Rider asked to which Waver look at him.

"What!?"

* * *

In the middle of a night, Saber stare at Rider sitting alongside Kirby who is looking up at the sky smiling at the stars.

Rider arrive at the ruined castle not too long ago and ask Saber if she can join him in the banquet at her master's place.

King of Knights agrees and is currently holding a cup of wine Rider brought.

"Why is Saver here?" Saber asks, she was wondering why Kirby is even here to begin with.

"Oh because he got a surprise for all the kings, even one that is calling himself one." Rider cheerfully explain before being interrupted by the King of Heroes.

"-The joke stops here." A haughty voice can be heard as Gilgamesh materialised in front of the two kings and the puffball.

Saber quickly turned hostile on Archer while he was chastising Rider for picking a unfitting place as Iskandar heartily give him a wine-filled ladle.

Gilgamesh was disgusted by the taste to say the least.

Archer decide to bring some wine from his treasures which impress Rider at the taste.

Kirby looks at the wine with curiosity.

"Hmp. I'm not giving any to you for stealing some of my treasure back at the docks, Kirby." Gilgamesh spat with hatred.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here have some of these cookies Kirby made." Rider said excitedly as he pull the plate full of cookies.

"Did that thing seriously made those? I doubt it." Gilgamesh comment which anger Saber at the words.

Saber and Archer took the cookies and took a bite and immediately like it.

"I had no choice but to admit that this is better than ones I had in my life." Gilgamesh admits while Saber took another cookie and eat it.

"Trust me I didn't believe that Kirby can cook so well until he swallowed some kitchen accessories that turn him into a brilliant cook. Here I suggest you see it for yourselves." Rider said as gives Kirby a spoon which give the puffball the cook ability once again.

Kirby pull out a frying pan and a spatula and hit them together causing raw ingredients from the kitchen of einzbern castle and began to cook.

"I… did not actually expect that." Gilgamesh dumbfoundedly said, even he can't understand the cook ability.

"I seen this before at our fight against Caster but I never seen the true extent of it yet." Saber said as she try to not to pick another cookie.

"Are you okay..?" Waver asks as he look at Irisviel who is having a nosebleed at the sight of Kirby with a chef hat.

"Why is Saver so cute..!" Irisviel said to herself as she picture herself of hugging Kirby.

Kirby finished his cooking as foods explode from the cauldron catching everyone off guard at the food landing perfectly with plates.

Everyone looks at the variety foods wondering which one should they chose.

"What this? A capellini with caviar and clam? I shall take this." Gilgamesh said happily as he took a plate.

"Tagenites? Hehe. That bring me memories." Iskandar mentioned before picking it up.

Saber quickly pick up multiple plate while the other servant are enjoying their food before facing Kirby who is doing the same.

"I just love to eat okay…" Saber whisper shamefully while Kirby looks at her confused.

* * *

"Saver is getting even more dangerous every minute…" Tokiomi said worriedly while Kirei looks at him.

"Assassins are in place." Kirei mentions while Tokiomi turn around.

"Good, hopefully Rider or at least Sa- Kirby would unleash their true noble phantasm when cornered." Tokiomi said as he looks at Kirby swallowing folds with no problem from the eyes of Gilgamesh.

"Is your father getting closer?" The head of the Tohsaka family asks.

"My father thinks he got a clue right now. He searching as we speak." Kirei explains while servants which finish their dinner are having a conversation over their wish which got heated up.

* * *

Saber stands up aggressively as she looks at Rider and Archer.

They disagree with everything she holds as a king and they even called her a tyrant.

To her this shall not stand especially the sacrifices she has made in her time.

Kirby looks at the kings with worried expression, he doesn't understand anything else they said since he had no idea about politics.

The puffball wonder if King Dedede would have to deal with this.(Not that he seen his former rival do any ruling.)

Rider quickly look at a the air as Assassins appear.

While his master complain at the number of assassin's, Rider offer a ladle filled with wine which was slice by one of the assassins.

Needless to say… Rider was not happy at all.

Winds began to blow around everyone as Rider is suddenly back in his combat attire.

The place around them began to distort as sand began to appear.

"That's not possible… a reality marble created?!" Irisviel said in disbelief.

"Are you a magus..?" Waver asks before Rider dismissed it.

"Only the bond I had with my army is what allowed me to make this a reality!" Rider said while Saber look in awe.

When Waver realized that all the soldier are actually servants is what caused Rider to shout with pride.

"BEHOLD, MY PEERLESS ARMY!"

"[Ionian Hetairoi]!"

As Rider explain the reason of the rank of his noble phantasm, a horse appear to which Rider hug the neck.

The army descend on the assassins, slaughtering them quickly.

Kirby look at the army with awe at the large number of servants. He sees how powerful an servant can be with just a noble phantasm.

Once all of the assassin are killed which eliminate them from this war, Kirby decide to leave to investigate a familiar energy from the sea when the reality marble dissipated.

"Leaving so soon? At least let me thank for a good job for the food you made, you were the best I had seen so far." Iskandar said as Gilgamesh smiled at Kirby's warp star which was summoned very quick.

Kirby waves at the servants before leaving

 **Author's Note: That will wrap up for this chapter. More will come after I deal with my other story, anyway I hope that guys are satisfied with this one and I hope that this little snip can entertain you.**

 **Snip:**

Question about Kirby! (This is not canon to this story and this is for joke.)

Lord: Hello there~! I heard you guys have question about Kirby~.

Saber: Yes, how old is Kirby?

All the contestants of the fourth holy grail war look at Lord regarding Kirby's age.

Lord: Kirby is probably hundred years old but he still a baby though.

Everyone: What!?

Lord: Yeah he's still a baby, I don't know the exact age of Kirby but he is still toddler albeit a smart toddler.

Kiritsugu: What's with his stats!? Their insane!

Lord: Trust me he is powerful little capable of cracking planets in half.

Waver: What the hell!? Seriously!?

Lord: Any question? We still got one more.

Gilgamesh: Are the air rides any different compare to the warp star?

Lord: Yes, they are not as fast as the warp star at top speed or faster than light but they are more controlled easily and more durable. Thus they can be used to ram into stuff to do massive damage. The dragoon and the hydra are very powerful and they are a very difference compare to the regular air rides.

Lord: Welp that's it for this! I hope all of you are satisfied with the answers!

Lord smile as all the fate zero character are on the ground with tired looks and frustrated looks not understanding well on Kirby's power.


	5. Afraid of Cute

On the top of a building, Kirby is currently looking at Mion River, not too long ago the puffball have sense a large concentration of the familiar dark energy that was surrounding the city all night.

The puffball is using his Clairvoyance skill to see if there's anything that is related to the dark energy.

Kirby doesn't know much about the whole thing about skills and noble phantasm, but it seems that he knows how to use those skills with no problem.

"Poyo?" Kirby mutters as he found a figure on the river.

The puffball quickly identified the figure to be Caster the reason behind the demons and kidnappings, Kirby became determined to stop him from the madness he's spreading.

Kirby jump on the warp star and descend to the river.

It seems that Kirby is not alone, Saber can be seen facing against Caster.

"I see that the pink demon have shown itself…" Caster scoffed at the sight of Kirby who seem to not like how Caster said to him.

"No matter. for I the humbled Gilles De Rais, have prepared the most terrible act! That oh cruel God will see!" Gilles madly proclaims as a demon appear from the water and "ate" Caster.

"Caster is being absorbed!?" Irisviel said in shock.

As the massive demon continued to grow, Saber who swap her clothes for her armor prepare herself for a fight that will decide the fate of Fuyuki City.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted before inhaling water from the river which turns gave a puff ball a circlet similar to his fire form's except that it has water instead of fire.

The massive demon rise up while facing to the city, being controlled by Caster.

Kirby began to shoot high pressure water at the demon's flesh, tearing through it like butter.

The abomination quickly healed the damage thank to its regeneration but it didn't stop the puffball to shoot even more water.

Saber who is running on water, attack the many limbs of the massive demon.

Rider who had noticed the problem and began to help, shooting lightning at the demon.

Kirby sees the demon regenerating all the damage he has done causing the puff ball to think of a strategy.

The baby star warrior later saw a bright golden ship flying above him, Kirby noticed Gilgamesh sitting on a throne with his master standing while looking at the demon.

Tokiomi tried to convince Gilgamesh to use his most powerful noble phantasm, but the king of heroes refuse because he does not want to dirtied his treasure.

Kirby looks at them confused for a bit until two jets appear to investigate the anomaly.

One of the jets tried to damage the massive demon but the jet was grab by one of its limb and it is going to be consume by the abomination.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled before shooting high pressure water at the demon, cutting all the limbs that grabbed the aircraft and the nose that allows the jet to fall on water.

The demon responds by attempting to hit Kirby with its massive limbs, but due to the puffball's small size it didn't hit Kirby at all.

Kirby then notice a fight happening up in the sky.

Berserker can be seen controlling the last remaining jet with his noble phantasms to fight against Archer's ship.

Archer is currently avoiding all attacks Berserker could do with ease.

From the looks of it, those two are not going to help out against the demon.

The puff ball quickly dodge a strike from the demon who is getting frustrated alongside Caster.

As Kirby continued his fights against Caster, the master of the insane servant can seen looking at the fight.

"Damn… That is one tough cream puff. I would not want to meet it in person… That uh, weird thing we meet not too long ago was very right on that." Ryūnosuke said with a slight fear.

Fortunately for him, he will never get the chance as a gunshot can be heard.

"Po?" Kirby mutters with confusion as he turned around while the demon is suddenly stopped by Caster who felt his connection to Ryūnosuke fade.

"Ryūnosuke, my Master." Caster pause before continuing.

"You have died and left me all alone… But don't worry, Ryūnosuke. I, Gilles de Rais, will fulfill my promise to you." Caster continued before a dark spots began to appear around him as his noble phantasm glowed sickly.

"Behold, Ryūnosuke! A gift to see you to the next world… The greatest COOL!" Caster pulled out his book which began to spill dark fog from the pages.

The massive demon began to compulse as black spots began to appear.

"N-no… It can't be..!" Kiritsugu yelled as black fog start appear from the spots which remind him of a encounter.

"What is this!? It like what happened the last time we fought against Caster!" Saber said as she quickly flee to avoid the fog.

The abomination suddenly change as it limbs began to fuse to it's body while opening exposing Caster who smiles madly.

The head of the demon reforms to a icosahedron shaped head which detach from its body and floats above Caster.

The main body now change to octagon shaped body, began to raise Caster up while the remaining limbs turned into ice.

As soon as the demon is finished, It let out a distorted roar before suddenly shooting thousands of dark red colored lasers at everyone in its vicinity.

"WHAT!?" Gilgamesh scream in utter shock as Berserker let out a shocked scream before being shot down by the laser.

Archer was able to dodge most of the lasers but even with a ship that is capable of outspeeding jets can't dodge this many.

"I can't-!" Gilgamesh tried to say before his ship got hit by the lasers before exploding.

Tokiomi and Kariya saw the explosion with horrified faces.

"T-this is not possible!" Tokiomi said before seeing a laser coming towards them.

"Shit!" Kariya scream as he jump in panic as the laser hit building.

"How are we supposed to beat this… This thing!" Tokiomi yelled as he jump barely avoiding the laser that cut the building in half.

Far away from the Mion River, Lancer and Sola-Ui look at the event with other shock.

"This is unlike anything I ever seen..!" Sola-Ui said horrified at the spectacle.

"That thing could threaten the entire world if not taken care right away!" Diarmuid exclaim before going off.

"Please be careful!" Sola-Ui cautioned with dedication.

Lancer look at the woman with a sad look, knowing full well the reason of her love.

* * *

Back to the battle, Rider is able to avoid most of the lasers for a bit but unfortunately his luck is slowly running out.

"This is crazy!" Waver scream in terror as Rider is now having trouble of dodging the lasers which are chipping his chariot.

"I don't think we can make it!" Rider yelled while a laser is going to hit the chariot until both servant and master were saved by the puffball.

Kirby use his own warp star to block the laser in order to defend Iskandar and Waver at the cost of the star itself.

Rider quickly grabbed Kirby who was sent flying by the destruction of the warp star.

"Thanks for the save Saver!" Rider said as he retreats back where the Saber and Lancer are.

"Kirby… Your own noble phantasm…" Waver sees the remains of the warp star dissipating.

The puffball doesn't seem to mind the destruction from the look of it, though Kirby is more focused to Caster's monster to even care.

Rider lands his chariot near Saber and Irisviel.

"What just happen!? That thing Caster summoned is not normal! Even for a demon no less!" Waver yelled, still scare over what happened.

"I don't know what it is but it happen to the others demons the last time Lancer and I face Caster…" Saber said still figuring out what's wrong.

"Caster can't do all this by himself. There must be someone that is giving him all this energy!" Waver theorized.

"We would focus on the monster, if it reaches to the populations then it will sustains itself." Irisviel said as she at the monster is not going after the large gathering of people but rather going after the servants.

"I'm no magus but I can tell that... Thing doesn't need to eat humans for energy." Lancer added as he prepare to attack the monster.

"Yo! Poyo!" Kirby attracted the attention of everyone who look at him with weird looks.

"What is it Saver? Do you have something that could help?" Saber asks which made Kirby concentrate a bit and suddenly a warp star is formed.

"He can just create more..?" Saber mutter in shock.

Kirby looks at on of car that was slice by the laser not too long ago, the puffball went to it and inhale the broken glass on the floor.

A violet and sky blue two-pointed hat, with a reflective front rim with blue edges and a gold and silver hexagonal gem at the crest appear and place itself on Kirby's head.

Kirby hop on to his warp star.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he fly toward the empowered demon.

"What is Saver doing!?" Saber said loudly.

As Kirby get closer, a giant ice limb appear and attempt to strike the pink servant but he dodge all of them.

"You still persist even at impossible odds!?" Caster yelled as he notice the puffball coming for him.

"DIE!" All the limbs shot at Kirby, who split into two duplicates dodging all the limbs much to the shock of everyone.

"W-what!?" Caster looks at Kirby with disbelief.

The puffball began to duplicates even more puffballs surrounding the demon.

The abomination look at all the Kirbys confused.

"N-no matter! My demon can hit all of you!" Caster said as charge the corrupted monster.

The monster shots laser like last time but more accurate and could have hit all the Kirbys if it wasn't one thing…

The copies create a shield that reflected the attack back at the monster.

"AHH!" Caster grunted as all the laser hit the monster causing serious damage to it.

"Saver can reflect those attack as well!?" Waver yell in shock at the spectacle.

"Hey focus! Even though that cause immense damage, Caster's monster is healing itself up." Rider said seriously as the monster is quickly regenerating.

"I can't get to Caster even when he's wide open, the monster will not allow it." Lancer mention knowing full well the capability of the monster.

A electronic ring can be heard in Irisviel's chest, surprising the homunculus.

Irisviel pick up the phone forgetting on how it's work before asking Waver who pick the mobile phone.

Waver was surprised by the male voice who quickly identify Waver to be Rider's master.

"W-who are you?" Waver asks fearfully.

"It doesn't matter. Saver is fighting against Caster and is distracting him… Can Rider get close and tell Saver to draw Caster to the sea?" The voice said.

"Y-yeah… I think Rider can do it…" Waver replied nervous about this strategy.

"One more thing. Tell Lancer this: Saber's left hand is a Anti-Fortress noble phantasms."

"Huh?" Waver blurted out as the call got cut off.

Waver look at Rider who smiled.

"I heard everything! Don't worry about me, I will get Saver to draw that beast!" Rider said as he called his chariot and riding off to where Kirby is.

Waver then look at Lancer.

"Umm… There's message for you. 'Saber's left hand is a Anti-Fortress noble phantasms' or something." Waver said still puzzled about the phone call.

Kirby continuously dodge the attacks from the enrage Caster and his demon who began to spawn more demons like the ones back at the forests from it's flesh.

The puffball quickly slash all of the demon with a glass sword that appear from his wand.

"Kirby!" Rider shouted the puffball's name.

Kirby look at Rider who motioned his hand.

"Follow me friend!" Iskandar yelled as he ride his chariot to the sea.

The puffball call his warp star before hopping on to it and follow Rider.

"Don't you run away!" Caster said as he command his demon to pursue Kirby.

The demon suddenly began to float as it began to chase Kirby at surprising speed.

Kirby look at the demon who is pursuing him, the monster spit a large fireball at Rider.

The puffball quickly got in front of the fire and reflected back directly at Caster however the demon raise one of its Ice limb to block the reflected attack at the cost of its said limb.

"Thanks again!" Rider said as he continued to lead Kirby to the sea.

As they reached to the sea the demon began spawned even more smaller demons at a rapid rate.

"Po." Kirby mutter before creating a helper at the cost of his mirror ability.

The large number of demons that was just spawned began to rush at Kirby, they suddenly got turned into stone and are still heading to the puffball. But the star warrior inhale a large number of them and then spit out releasing a large star that wipe out the large majority of the demons.

The remaining demons group up until Simirror helper slice all of them with a mirror cut.

"Damn you!" Caster yelled as he raise his hand, the Ice limbs started to move and aim at the helper.

Shard of Ice shot out of the limb and main at Simirror who just duplicates into two.

Kirby and Rider reach to their destination while Simirror is holding himself against Caster.

"Alright we just need to wait for Saber to use her noble phantasm and it's over for that mad man!" Rider said as he see Saber being attacked by Berserker.

"What is Berserker doing?! Hold on Kirby, I will deal with him." Rider said as he goes to intervene.

Kirby glance at Caster who just defeated Simirror by having the monster spit a fire pillar burning the helpless helper.

The helper exploded in a bright white light.

Kirby look at Caster with determined look.

"There you are… Nowhere to run this time..!" Caster said as he look down on Kirby who is ready to continue their fight.

"Poyo!" The puffball yelled, determined to end Caster's madness.

A yellow light can seen behind the corrupted creature, the light from the weapon of hope from mankind itself.

Saber can be seen wielding the light like a sword with both of her hands, one of them being fully healed by the destruction of Gáe Buidhe.

"EX-CALIBUR!"

The light came crashing down on the demon and Caster who simply look at it.

"This light… this is without a doubt…" Caster mutters as he look at Jeanne who appear in a vision raising her hand toward Gilles.

"What have I… Do- 'CRASH!'" Without warning all of the limb who were turn into stone somehow suddenly came together to form a shield that holds the attack from destroying it.

"What?! Stop this at once! Agh!" Caster tried to command the demon but the book he using was suddenly consume in a black smoke.

"No… I can no longer controlled it…" Caster muttered in fear.

Everyone seeing the demon hold the attack without order with utter disbelief.

"Impossible! That thing is somehow holding my noble phantasm!" Saber said with the most shock out of all of spectators.

"That thing is not even a demon… It something worse than I could ever imagine." Archer spat out with disgust as the blast is slowly dissipating.

"How is it even possible!? I didn't think this thing could do pull this off! Caster can't supply that much energy!" Waver said as he slowly panicking while Rider looking at the abomination with a serious expression.

Irisviel look at the monster with a horrified face while Kiritsugu is terrified at the abomination that is capable of blocking the full powered Excalibur.

Before the blast could dissipate completely, Kirby suddenly flew where the blast is and inhale the remaining energy.

"He swallowed the remaining energy left!?" Caster said shock at Kirby's actions.

"What is Kirby going to turn into..?" Waver mutter nervously, afraid of what form Kirby will take now.

"I believe it is going to be something crazy…" Rider said as he stay attention.

A silver, domed crown, with a glowing energy in the inside… Place itself on Kirby who simply gave a cold glare on the monster.

The other servants looking at the scene gave a utter shock look on their faces.

"This..! This energy..! It unlike anything I seen!" Saber said as she look at Kirby with wide eyes.

"By Genesis… How could this being be able to contain such power..?" Gilgamesh mutters in disbelief.

"I could never believe that such a small creature could carry this much..!" Lancer said in slight fear.

"For a being so small that can even fit in small pouches, he has a... very large energy." Rider commented with a hint of nervousness.

Kirby began charge up his form… Energy began to pile up as the monster began to panic at this power buildup.

The monster gave a massive groan as its skin began to pulsate. Spike protruded out of the skin and went towards to Kirby.

Unfortunately for the monster, It was too late…

A blinding white light engulf the abomination before the spikes could get to Kirby, they were being disintegrated by the light the puffball created.

The monster began to disintegrate as well, everything it has start to disappear quickly alongside with Caster who gave a smile.

"Thank you…" Gilles said silently as he vaporized by the light.

The competitors look at the destruction of Caster and the abomination with disbelief.

They could not have believe it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

Kirby's attack completely destroy the monster to the point that there's nothing left of it.

"Oh god, how are we supposed to beat Savor after that..?" Waver mutters in fear.

Kirby look around and left while waving at the masters and servants.

"We should think about that…" Rider said as he sweat a little as he wave back.

* * *

In the church, Risei can seen looking at old notes on the holy grail war.

While the overseer was very relieved to learn that Caster and his monster were both killed by Kirby.

However he must do his job as overseer to know what is going in this war…

"The situation over the mysterious master of Savor is worsening the condition the magus association…" Risei said as he continue to search for more clues.

"Ever since the disappearances of the Director himself and most of the brands and a grand magus…" Risei frowned a bit.

"It won't be long until every magus learn about this… it's a miracle that Tokiomi was too focused on the war to notice any of the signs…" The overseer found a note and quickly read it.

"This reveal everything..!" Risei said in utter shock.

(Flashback start)

"This is odd… I see Saver on the spirit board but it's purple." Risei mutters, he was asked by Tokiomi to see the spirit board to see if Kirby was there.

"Purple? How is that possible? Wait… I remember something about some system on the spirit board that was scrap during the making of first holy grail war…" Tokiomi mentions which pique Risei's interest.

"Oh? What is it?" Risei asked.

"Yes If I recall it was supposed to be a identity system to ensures that the master wouldn't confuse over their servants but it was scrapped when there was a better method to identify the servants…" Tokiomi explain as best as he can remember.

"I'm sure there's notes on that topic in the this church that explain it better." Tokiomi added before going off to Mion River…

"Could it be possible..?" Risei said silently.

(Flashback ends...)

"Somehow Saver is a servant of all the current master in this war!" Risei said as he walk over to the office.

"That means that any of the remaining masters can use a command seal on Savor." Risei continue to say while dark suddenly began to move behind him.

"With this information, Tokiomi would be able to win this entire war with his remaining command seal." Risei smile a bit before pulling a parchment.

"I should write this information to send it to the church and magus association to at least ease their worries." Risei write the information on the parchment.

Before he could finish it, he heard a door opening from upstairs.

Risei quickly put the parchment in his robe before walking to meet the person upstairs, unaware of the movements of darkness that came out of his shadow.

When the overseer came to see the person he was surprise to see the master of Lancer on a wheelchair.

Apparently, Kayneth is here to collect the command seal Risei promised for those who kill Caster.

Naturally the overseer argued for a bit over Kayneth's involvement to the killing of Caster but the master of Lancer however put out a very good point that even Risei can't refuse to give a command seal to him.

"Very well…" Risei said before standing up and look at Kayneth.

"Extend your hand." A red glow appear before disappearing.

Kayneth smiled and laugh at the command seal back to his hand.

"I hope you will continue a noble battle as master." Risei added.

"Yes, of course." Kayneth said as he sees Risei walking away.

'Bang!'

The overseer falls down to the floor.

"I'm down to a single command seal." Kayneth grunted as he turn around before noticing something.

A parchment that appears to have fall off from the overseer.

Out of curiosity, Kayneth pick up the parchment and read its content.

A smile appear on the master of Lancer's face.

"Maybe I do need just one command seal to win this war..!"

Kariya look at the patron of the matou family with digust, after being fed with a crest worm that violated Sakura he is very livid.

* * *

"Hehe… I had to admit, I'm also shock at the fight back there. Especially Savor and I'm surprised that no one knows about the interference that is happening in this war." Zouken admitted while Kariya is surprised about the interference.

"Caster couldn't have never be able to create a monster that powerful, someone or something had given him some power I never seen before…" Zouken continue for a bit as Berserker appear.

However… Beserker isn't alone…

Dark fog appear out of nowhere catching everybody off guard at its presence.

"What?! They're here already!?" Zouken shouted as he send out his crest worms against the fog.

The fog quickly consume the crest worm and a black lightning appear and struck Zouken in the chest destroying the current body of patron of matou family instantly.

"Hmp. I will avoid that thing for now…" Zouken said as he falls down.

"B-berserker!" Kariya scream as he tried to stand up.

The mad servant tried to fight but he was overwhelmed by the massive amounts of dark energy.

Berserker let out a pained roar as the dark fog swirl around him.

The roar slowly turned into a human scream as a red energy orb appear from Berserker's chest.

The fog took the orb and took off leaving a confuse master and the mad servant behind.

"What..?" Kariya mutters as he saw Berserker's helmet fall off revealing a man breathing deeply.

"M-my skill is gone..!" Lancelot said silently while Kariya look at him with shock.

* * *

Outside of abandoned factory, Kirby is seen looking for a spot to sleep.

He hasn't sleep for awhile since he was looking for dark energies and Caster for quite some time.

Now with Caster defeated and dead, the puffball can finally rest.

Or so he thought.

A large gathering of dark fog suddenly appear and went straight for the baby star warrior.

Kirby who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance, got hit by the fog.

The fog sent Kirby flying to one of the buildings before going away.

For it has transfer the skill it took from Lancelot.

"Savor?!" Yelled both Saber and Lancer as Kirby fall between them interrupting their final duel.

Saber who was fighting Lancer with only her right hand as handicap to compensate the lack of Gáe Buidhe. Came here on orders of Kiritsugu to finish Lancer.

Kirby move for a bit, still dazed by the sudden attack.

From one of the windows of the factory, Kayneth and Kiritsugu look at the Kirby's sudden appearance surprised.

'Savor?! No, this-this is my chance! I could win this war with just this command seal!' Kayneth thought as he look at the command seal, unaware of a dark figure behind him.

Kiritsugu notice something wrong with Kayneth, dark line can be seen across his skin while his eyes has bright red iris.

'Kayneth' somehow stand up shocking the magus killer at the impossibility.

" **Saver! I command you to kill every single masters and servants left in this war!"**

The moment the command seal disappear… The atmosphere change…

Saber and Lancer stopped and look at Kirby with shaking body unfitting for knights.

Kirby stand up as pink energy appear from his body.

Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and Mayan look at Kirby while feeling like they're being choked by the killing intent…

" **POOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Author's note: Well… I guess everyone is dead. But forget about that I wanted say that I'm sorry for not posting for awhile. I was busy with college and that I have problems with stuff not too serious but enough to keep me busy. Regardless I hope I will continue to write and getting better at writing because I don't much about my mistake. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**


	6. Rage

" **POOYOOOOOO!** "

Kirby yelled as he look at Saber and Lancer with bloodlust eyes, very different compared to kind and love puffball he was...

"S-saver! What's wrong!?" Saber said while still shaking in fear.

" **Poyo…"** Kirby mutters deeply as he suddenly disappear and appear in front of Saber.

"Oh no..!" Saber quickly raise Excalibur to block Kirby's punch but she was sent flying to a wall destroying a large majority of the abandoned factory.

"Saber!" Lancer said before he barely block Kirby's punch while also being sent flying to another wall.

"What did you do?!" Kiritsugu demanded from 'Kayneth'.

" **Don't you realize? Kirby was a servant of all of you masters somehow, that also means all of you can use a command seal on him."** 'Kayneth' said as Kiritsugu look at Kirby surprised by the revelation.

" **Don't bother… Kirby is too powerful for a command seal to work anyway, I was only able to do it with careful planning and timing."** 'Kayneth' explained before Kiritsugu start to shoot him.

However much to his shock the bullet didn't do anything at all.

"What are you?! You're not Kayneth!" Kiritsugu yelled.

'Kayneth' did not respond and shot a black lightning at Kiritsugu who was able dodge it with his time accel.

'How can Kayneth do that?! He's only earth/water attribute!' Kiritsugu thought as he take another step.

" **POYO…"** A growl can be heard behind 'Kayneth' before his chest suddenly exploded.

" **Hmp… This idiot didn't even specified the order, A shame I didn't capture him though…"** 'Kayneth' said before falling down on the floor dead.

"Shit!" Kiritsugu as he jump out of the window.

Kiritsugu landed on the ground and look around to see both Saber and Lancer rushing where the building Kirby is in.

"Master…" Lancer mutters as he felt his connection with Kayneth fade.

" **POOYOOOO!"** The abandoned factory suddenly collapse along with Sola-Ui who was still in the building.

"Saver is out of control! He will not stop until every servant and master are dead!" Kiritsugu exclaimed as Kirby jump out of the collapsed factory.

Saber and Lancer quickly prepare themselves for the rematch against the extremely angry pink baby.

"Irisviel! In the car now!" Kiritsugu ordered as his wife complied.

As Irisviel enter the car, both Saber and Lancer are being overwhelmed by Kirby.

"If only Saver isn't this small..!" Lancer said as he barely dodges Kirby's attacks.

"Why is Saver so strong!? I never even seen such strength!" Saber complained as she's got knocked down under her feet by Kirby's kick.

"Agh!" Saber let out a pain yelp as her right leg got broken by the kick.

" **POYOO!"** Kirby roar as he quickly went for Saber however Lancer was able to block the attack but at a price.

"Lancer..!" Saber said in shock as Lancer's left arm is dislocated by the attack.

"Damn… Saver is too strong for both of us to handle…" Diarmuid mutters as he was able to hit Kirby dead center and sent him flying.

"Saber for the sake of everyone, run away with your master." Diarmuid said which startled Saber at his words.

"What?! You can't be serious! You won't last against him!" Saber argued with Lancer.

"I won't even last anyway since my master is dead." Diarmuid mentions causing Saber to look down in acknowledgment.

"Besides, dying in combat is by far a lot better than being forced to kill yourself." Diarmuid smiled a bit as Kirby is standing up.

"Quick! I will buy you time!" Diarmuid frown a bit before going to fight for the last time.

Saber stand up and hesitantly rush to the car albeit slower due to her broken leg.

"What's Lancer doing?" Irisviel ask her husband's servant, very confused on what Diarmuid is doing.

"A sacrifice…" Saber said saddened by that fact.

Kiritsugu listen to Saber's explanation before starting car and quickly driving away while Maiyan is driving another car.

A sudden crash occurs as the abandoned buildings collapsed as fighting between Diarmuid and Kirby continues.

"We need to get allies in order to beat Saver but I don't know how long will he catch up to one of us…" Kiritsugu mention while thinking of a plan.

"Master, what happened? Did Saver's master finally showed himself/herself after all this time?" Saber asked still confuse over Kirby's sudden behavior.

The magus killer grimaced at those words.

"I don't even know what's happening… I only got bits from Kayneth or who ever that was." Kiritsugu explained honestly.

Diarmuid was pushed to wall as his own spear pierce his chest while pinning the servant to the said wall by Kirby...

The puffball who is now wearing a red headband with gold frontal crest, pushes the spear further bringing even more pain to Diarmuid who coughing up blood.

"Well-'cough!' then… I guess you can even take noble phantasm for yourself…" Diarmuid said as Kirby glare at him.

"Look Saver… I forgive you for this… It's clear you didn't want this but I guess your master is even more terrible than mine from the looks of it…" Diarmuid continued to say as his body dissipate.

"I just hope the grail isn't something that cause immense harm to anyone…" Diarmuid said his final words as he disappear completely.

Except his spear…

Kirby pulled out the spear from the buildings as he look around to see no signs of the King of Knights.

" **POOYOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"O-Oh god..! I can't breath..!" Waver cough multiple times as he tried to breath.

"This isn't good. Even I'm shaken from that…" Rider said as he helped his master breath.

"Whatever it is. It definitely not something good." Iskandar pointed it out.

"How can you tell?" Waver said sarcastically who had regain his breath.

"Don't be sarcastic! Even if the odds are stacked against us, we will win this war!" Rider laugh a bit.

"Why am I not even surprised by your optimism…" Waver replied to his servant.

* * *

"What was that?!" Tokiomi exclaimed, feeling nothing but pressure and fear as Gilgamesh look at a window.

"Hmm… It seems that this war has gotten even more interesting than it should." Archer said as he sips his wine.

"Damn it! This is getting worse than I could imagine..! First Caster, then Risei got killed and now this..!" Tokiomi panicked as he sips his tea to calm his nerve, not noticing Kirei coming to his room.

* * *

Kariya can be seen in an alleyway vomiting blood for most part.

"That's..! That's my class skill being use..! Who got it? I-I hope my King wasn't the one that got my skill…" The now calm and sane Berserker look at the sky with a slight remorse.

"How can someone be able to take class skills and give it to someone?! It can't be any of the servants I seen." Kariya contemplated a bit before going off to recover a bit.

* * *

Kirei look at the dead body of Tokiomi Tohsaka smiling at the blood as he wield a dagger.

Gilgamesh look at Kirei slightly taken aback at the sudden betrayal.

"I didn't expect you to turn on your teacher like that so soon." Gilgamesh said who looked at the body with contempt.

"Well I thought that perhaps I should begin my plan right now…" Kirei explained as his shadow mysteriously move for a bit.

Archer notice it but gave no thought about it.

Gilgamesh look at the murderer while smiling.

"If that the case then I will not allow you to do it alone." Gilgamesh declare as Kirei start the ritual that the King of Heroes accept happily.

* * *

" **Poyo...** " Kirby said as he look at Fuyuki City looking for servants and master alike.

" **Poyo! Poyo! POYO!"** Kirby yelled as he wields Gáe Dearg before hopping on the warp star.

" **POYOOOOOO!** " Kirby yelled louder as he flies to the city.

For the pink puffball intends to destroy his foes without mercy and then dance on their remains…

 **Author's Note: Kirby is PISSED! And you know what happen when you wronged him! Just ask Daroach when he stole that cake from Kirby. He only escape by giving Kirby a new cheesecake.**

 **Anyway this is just the beginning of the pink rage. It might take longer since I'm going to continue my other story so I hope you guys enjoy this part. Sorry about the short chapter though...**


	7. Roz

Waver can be seen holding for his dear life to Rider who is using his chariot to flee from the mad enhanced Kirby who is chasing them with the warp star while wielding Gáe Dearg far away from the city.

"Saver can copied even noble phantasm?! How is that fair?!" Waver scream at Kirby's ability to copy noble phantasm.

"We should focus more on how can we get away from Saver! I don't think he would listen to reason, not anymore..." Rider said as he dodge an attack from Kirby.

Kirby began to throw multiple Gáe Dearg at the fleeing master and servant much to their shock.

"Oh come on! That is just not fair!" Waver complained as Rider was able to get his chariot to dodge all the spear.

" **POYO!** " Kirby yelled loudly causing Waver to wince at the ferocity.

Rider began to shoot lightning at Kirby who only destroys them thanks to Gáe Dearg's ability to sever magic.

"Dammit! If only I can get a good shot at Saver!" Rider said in frustration.

Kirby continued to dodge the lightnings until one successfully hit the warp star which result in destruction.

Kirby fall face first to the ground comically before standing looking at Rider with a furious face.

"That is honestly adorable, but I can't waste time sadly. **Via Expugnatio!"** Rider was upon Kirby instantly but the puff ball quickly grab the chariot somehow and throw it across the field of grass.

"What?! How strong is he!? I never seen such strength throughout my life!" Rider exclaimed which did not help with Waver's fear.

"Shit… I might have to use Ionian Hetairoi at this rate..!" Rider thought to himself as he prepares to fight against Kirby

Suddenly Saber appears riding a motorcycle to the battle.

The King of Knights quickly change to her battle gear as she stopped her ride.

"Saber!?" Waver yelp in surprised at Artoria's arrival.

" **Poyo…** " Kirby muttered deeply as he sees Saber preparing for battle.

"Lancer..!" Saber's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Gáe Dearg in Kirby's hands.

Artoria shut her eyes as the armor disappear knowing well what the red spear can do.

" **Poyo!** " Kirby roar as he rush to Saber with unbelievable speed.

Saber narrowly dodge the attack thanks to her lack of armor that was slowing her down.

"This is for Lancer!" Saber yelled before swinging her sword in an arc.

Kirby blocked the attack and quickly slice the first layer of skin to Saber's abdomen.

"Urgk!" Saber grunted as she jump away trying to avoid the quick strikes from Kirby but fortunately for The King of Knights, a lightning bolt appears and force Kirby on a defensive.

"That was close don't you think?" Rider said with a sense of sarcasm.

"Rider! I will take Saver on by myself..!" Saber said with her honor and pride.

"Look I understand that you're angry with Saver killing Lancer but it's clear that you are no match for him-err… her? It?" Rider began to mused to himself as he got both Waver and even Saber to think about Kirby's gender.

"" Kirby looks at them with a face that screams 'Are you serious?".

" **POYOOO!** " Kirby yelled as he slam the ground with Gáe Dearg causing small tremor around the servants.

The puffball suddenly throw multiple red spears at Saber who dodge all of the spears with minimal effort but was surprised by the duplications.

Saber rush to Kirby and swing Excalibur which was parried by Gáe Dearg.

Kirby began to jump high rapidly in order to hit Artoria while she can't hit Kirby with his size being too small and fast.

Saber could only keep up thanks to Gáe Dearg being a lot larger than Kirby is despite the fact that the pink puffball can casually wield it

Saber got hit in the blunt end of the spear and was sent flying to the ground, Kirby jump and face Gáe Dearg to pierce Saber's heart.

King of Knights roll to her right quick enough to dodge the killing blow but was blown away by the force Kirby strike with.

The pink puffball began to spin upwards and quickly went downwards to Saber.

Kirby began to thrust Gáe Dearg multiple times with great speed which could have kill Saber if it wasn't for her instinct and her unhindered speed from the lack of armor to block the strikes.

" **Strike Air!** " The sword wielding servants use one of the function of Invisible Air to get Kirby off her.

"Saber could barely keep up, Saver is too small to hit!" Waver said in disbelief.

" **Via Expugnatio!"** Rider suddenly slam Kirby with Gordius Wheel with luck pushing the pink star warrior even further.

"Now Saber! Use your noble phantasm!" Rider yelled as Saber fully understood what he meant.

A pillar of yellow light appear from Excalibur as Arturia sees Kirby standing up.

" **Poyo..?"**

Saber gave a sad glance before swinging the sword.

" **EX-CALIBUR!"** Saber swing the noble phantasm to Kirby who sees the pillar of light coming down on him.

The moment the attack made contact on Kirby cause a explosion of yellow light surrounding the puffball as it continues…

The light intensifies as Kirby is trying to reach to Saber but was push back from the power of her noble phantasm engulfing the baby star warrior.

" **POOYOOO!"** Kirby yelled as he got hit hard for the first time in the fourth holy grail war.

As the blast faded, both Saber and Rider could only see ruble left behind by the noble phantasm.

Saber fell down to her knees in exhaustion aa Rider gave deep sigh of relief.

"That was the most stressful battle I ever went through, I'm surprised I didn't use Ionian Hetairoi. It was pretty rough though…" Rider commented on today.

"Is- is it over?" Waver asked until the ruble exploding showing a pissed off Kirby while a star which has a image of Gáe Dearg continuously bounce before disappearing.

"What?! How?!" Saber exclaimed as she stand up in shock, not believing that someone can survive a direct hit of Excalibur

"Wait a minute! Saver doesn't have Lancer's noble phantasm anymore, maybe a hit could destroy the abilities he had gained!" Rider said carefully as he prepares his most noble phantasm while Saber is taking the information in mind.

Kirby suddenly hold a circular slab of unknown material showing a image of a wheel with eyes.

"What that's?! What is that?! Could that be another noble phantasm?! How powerful Saver could be?!" Waver is screaming his lung off as both servants tense at the sight of another ability that Kirby possesses.

Kirby suddenly wear a backwards red baseball cap, that features white stripes and a winged star.

"That's a new one!" Saber shouted cautiously before Kirby suddenly turn into a red-wheel with a star in the middle and roll at the servants with speed that surprised Saber and Rider.

"Incoming!" Rider yelled as he jump while carrying his master while Saber try to stop the wheel but was nearly run over by Kirby.

Saber quickly get up and sees Wheel Kirby coming at Arturia intending to run her over.

A lightning bolt strike at Kirby's way forcing the puffball to go left missing Saber.

"Get on your mount Saber!" Rider shouted on Gordius Wheel as he distract Kirby with the lightning bolt.

The King of knights quickly get on the motorcycle and use mana burst to temporarily upgrade her ride.

"We need to get out of here! We need to strategize on how to beat Saver." Rider said as he has his chariot focus to the road while Saber follow.

"Do you think we can lose him?" Waver said to his servant wondering if they can get away.

However Kirby began to follow them with the same speed as they are going…

"Does that answer your question?!" Saber exclaimed as she focus on the road thinking a way to get away from Kirby.

"We're all going to die!" Waver said in a panic.

"How does he keep up with us?!" Rider said wondering over the possibility.

Rider start to throw lightning at Kirby but it didn't deter the puffball at all.

"Saber! We should split up, if one of us get out then we can give the information of our new enemy!" Rider said shocking his master and Saber.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" Waver exclaimed while Saber agree with Rider's master over that idea.

"What else we can do? Saver is too powerful even for me and Saber combine." Rider explained as he sees a road leading to two, one of them leading to a tunnel.

"There's our chance!" Rider yelled for Saber to hear.

"I am not going to follow your plan!" Saber said defiantly until Kirby hit the back of her motorcycle causing it to spun out of control making Arturia go to the other road.

"Why?!" Saber's loud voice echoed in the tunnel.

Kirby didn't stop there, he began to follow Rider and Waver.

"Why is Saver after us now?!" Waver began to panic even more while wondering why is Kirby is determined to kill them.

Rider began to maneuver around the road which leads to a bridge in order to lose Kirby.

However… Kirby knew exactly where to hit a fast moving chariot.

Soon as Rider stop to look behind was the moment Kirby jump up and hit Gordius Wheel in the wheels.

"Fuck!" Rider shout before picking up Waver and jump out of his noble phantasm as it went out of control and fell to the water underneath the bridge.

Wheel Kirby stop for a moment and started to go after Rider and his master before multiple golden portals appear and barrage the pink puffball with prototype weaponry.

"Hmp… That was for stealing my treasure."

Rider and Waver look back and sees Gilgamesh with a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh! I was just wondering where were you in all this mess!" Rider said with a happy look on his face.

"I'll admit, I was surprised to see… That thing. To suddenly attack everyone on sight." Gilgamesh admitted as he look at dust cloud clearing revealing a even angrier Kirby who just lost his copy ability.

"Just to let you know… Saver can lose his copy ability if he gets a bad hit." Rider explained which made Archer raise his eyebrows at that fact.

"So then… Shall we fight Saver together or-" Rider continued until Gilgamesh cuts in.

"Fine we fight Saver together, but after that we will have a more personal battle..." Gilgamesh said in a boring tone.

"Rider… I don't know if the both of you can beat Saver but I will help you!" Waver said determined as he show his remaining command seals.

" **Rider, on my second seal. I command you to defeat Saver once and for all! Rider, on my final command seal. I command you to win this war!"** Waver use up all his command for the upcoming battle.

Iskandar smiled at his master willingness until he went serious and look at Kirby.

"Hey Kirby! If you can still understand! I wanted you know that it was nice hanging out with you and I am sorry for this…" Rider said solemnly before he become determined and activate his final noble phantasm.

" **Ionian Hetairoi!"**

The bridge they were on before was suddenly replace with a dessert that has the army that conquered the "World".

Rider get on to Bucephalus while Waver did the same.

Iskandar looks at Kirby who is standing far away from his army waiting patiently.

"CHARGE!"

As Iskandar and his army charge at Kirby who looks at the army with a angry look.

'What is Saver planning?' Rider thought as he sees Kirby just waiting there.

" **Poyo…"** Kirby mutters.

" **Poyo."** Kirby continued to muse.

" **Poyo!"** The puffball began to yell and he start to raise one of his small arm.

" **POYOPOYOPOYOPOYOOOOO!"** Kirby scream as he punch the ground.

The ground began to violently shake throughout the desert.

"No! Don't tell me that he can-!" Rider tried to say until the ground began crack rapidly.

"Hold on boy!" Rider yelled as he get his horse to jump over the cracks while his master hold on.

The ground collapsed as the army began to fall in to the cracks.

"What is this?!" Gilgamesh scream in utter shock as he jump over the chaos that Kirby caused.

The reality marble couldn't hold it anymore and it began to dissipate.

After the reality marble faded… Everyone is back at the bridge.

Iskandar, Gilgamesh and Waver could not believe that Kirby could destroy a reality marble with a punch.

"But how..?" Waver whimpered.

"Come to think of it, there is something I must ask of you…" Rider said seriously.

"Waver Velvet...Would you like to serve as my retainer?"

Waver look at Rider with shock as tears began to fall.

After Waver argued that he will to anything to help Rider, the King of Conquerors made a decision.

Rider pick up Waver and place on the floor.

"As king, my duty is to inspire others to dream. And as my retainer, it is your task to see my dream to the end, and to speak of it to future generations." Iskandar said while Waver look at him with shock which made him smile.

"Live, Waver. See all of this to the end. Live long, and tell everyone. Of how your king comported himself! Of the charge of Iskandar!" Rider shouted in glee. As Waver look away with tears.

"Now… Let us go, Bucephalus!

Iskandar at Kirby who suddenly wears an all yellow cap with a light yellow rim. With two black eyes, small wings on both sides, and a yellow curved blade on the top in the middle.

"Rider!" Waver yelled.

Kirby began to throw curve blades at Iskandar who deflect the blades while some missed.

As the King of Conquerors continued to charge, multiple blades appear from the back and slice Bucephalus apart.

Iskandar fall down but stand up and continued to charge at Kirby who stopped throwing blades and just look at Rider.

As Rider gets closed, Kirby suddenly rush in and slice Iskandar's torso. While the puffball is behind him

Rider stopped moving before three more blades appear that were thrown when Rider was on the ground, hitting Iskandar's back.

Iskandar looks at the blades that are stuck to his back.

"Honestly… I prefer Saver's cook ability more than anything else…" Iskandar mutters for the last time as he dissipate.

Kirby sees Waver who was looking at his king's death, becoming scared at the possibility of the puffball attacking him.

Despite the opportunity, Kirby ignores Waver and put more attention to Gilgamesh to who shake off his surprise.

"Tch. Do not worry about your safety former master of Rider. From the looks of it, Saver quickly knows that your not a master anymore so he won't bother you. As for me, I will respect Rider's wishes so you can go." Archer explains as he look at Kirby with interest.

Waver shut his eyes in sadness and walk away from the fight against the King of Heroes and The Pink Demon from Popstar…

Who shall prevail?

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I am very caught up with College and I have writer's block for awhile. Anyway this chapter was fun to make and now the battle of Gilgamesh vs Kirby will begin in the next chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy this part.**


	8. K-I-N-G

At the Emiya residence… Maya falls down to the floor bleeding while Irisviel is laying on the ground in a circle unconscious.

Kirei Kotomine can be seen smiling at shock expression on Maya's face. It was an very easy task for Kirei to find the headquarters since it was very close to the church.

"I could just have the Master of Berserker to do this but mysteriously his servant has suffered a… Unexpected situation." Kirei said as he pick Irisviel and walk away, in truth he has no idea what happen with Berserker's loss of his mad enhancement skill but he lead the master to the church nevertheless just for the sake of a surprise waiting there.

"It's time to call Tokiomi's wife, I wondered what her reaction be? Hopefully It won't _end_ well." Kirei smile sadistically, while his descent to darkness was inevitable… A mysterious force has made him go deeper much faster…

"Hm..? O-oh. Archer is going to fight Saver… I'm not even sure who will win. I should pay more attention to the fight." Kirei mutter as he has feeling something is not right with Kirby.

* * *

Gilgamesh and Kirby can be seen facing each other on a bridge waiting for the first move.

While Gilgamesh appears to be calm, but deep inside he is seething with anger!

'How dare that demon slay Rider before he could have the chance to fight Me! The King of Heroes!' Gilgamesh thought as he look at Kirby.

But there is also another feeling which is shock and surprise at the strength Kirby carries. Gilgamesh would surely lose in terms of strength, Kirby did destroy a reality marble with a punch afterall.

Archer would be more careful and keep his distance to insure that he can _beat_ Kirby.

" **Gate of Babylon..."** Gilgamesh say the name of his most used noble phantasm.

Kirby tilt his head before rushing at Archer with speed superior to Gilgamesh.

A shield appear below and stop Kirby in his track until it was smack away by the angry puffball.

The puffball look and see that Gilgamesh is no longer there, Kirby jump to dodge the weapons from the golden portals that were behind him.

"You are not going to defeat me mongrel. For I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, and you are a simple beast that need to be slay." Gilgamesh proclaim before unleashing hundreds of weapons at Kirby.

While the weapon are fast, Kirby is faster however. The puffball inhale some weapons and spit them back as stars to destroy the large amount of them.

Kirby began to jump to each weapon leading to Gilgamesh who launch even more weapons to deter Kirby from getting to him.

The hero of dreamland would then inhale a random hammer which give him a twisted cord of blue and white fabric that is tied around his head while a small hammer appear and was grabbed by Kirby.

The hammer wielding puffball then proceeds to destroys any treasure that get close to him effortlessly.

"You..! Fine then! If you really want to die then so be it!" Gilgamesh shouted angrily as the portal intensifies their assault at Kirby.

Kirby began to spin destroying any weapon that comes in contact to the spin of destruction while moving towards Archer.

Gilgamesh realizing that Kirby would get to him, quickly bring Vimana and sit on the throne before going off to the sky intending to draw the battle out there.

When Kirby sees Gilgamesh flying away, he create the warp star and jump on it where he pursuit the King of Heroes to the sky with determination.

Hundreds of weapons suddenly appear and tried to hit Kirby who would dodge all of them effortlessly with warp star.

The constant stream of weapons continued as Kirby dodge and weave through all that while destroying the weapons that follows Kirby

Gilgamesh sees the warp star and smile a bit before going faster to test the capabilities of the ride.

Archer began to maneuver through the clouds while launching his treasures at Kirby who continued dodge all the attacks.

Despite the constant movement through clouds, Kirby seemingly knows where Gilgamesh is headed and by the time Vimana comes out of the cloud the puffball is suddenly in front of the ship.

"What-?!" Gilgamesh tried to yelled but Kirby lounge at the King of Heroes with pure killing intent, forcing the prideful king jump out of the way.

When Kirby swings his hammer hitting the futuristic ship causing it to blow up propelling both Gilgamesh and Kirby to down.

Through unknown means Gilgamesh safely fall down to a field of grass while Kirby inhale a bit and float down.

While Kirby is floating down, Gilgamesh can be seen surprised but angry at the same time.

"First you took my treasures, then slay Rider preventing me from killing him personally and destroying my treasures... Well no more! I shall skewered you with all of my treasures!" Gilgamesh said in the most hateful tone.

 _Thousand_ of portals appear in around Kirby who simply gaze at all the weapons. Uncaring of the potential threat.

"Prepare to die!"

The intensity of the fight drastically increase as Kirby dodge and destroys the endless supply of weapons from the portals while trying to get closer to Gilgamesh.

Hammer Kirby began to rapidly spin that destroy several weapon before suddenly throws the hammer at Gilgamesh who was caught off guard by that action.

In a split second, Gilgamesh move his body in a weird angle avoiding the hammer to his face but it hit his right paldron destroying that part of gold armor.

Gilgamesh began to breathe rapidly over a close call, could not believe the fact that Kirby nearly kill him with that attack.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gilgamesh yelled out fitting for a berserker.

"That's it! I'm not holding back my treasure! If you want eat them then _**choke**_!"

The portals began to furiously launch _everything_ at Kirby who would dodge many, but was hit on multiple occasion.

But suddenly Kirby began to gain copy abilities without needing to inhale and to counter each treasure.

"What?!"

Kirby would switch his abilities to deal with the treasures that Gilgamesh is launching…

Bombs would appear and destroys the treasures…

A cold breeze would freeze any incoming treasures…

Fire would suddenly incinerate the prototype treasures…

Blades made of mirror would slice apart the treasures...

Energy blast would appear and obliterate the treasures...

Everytime Gilgamesh would simply launch his weapons Kirby would simply counters them just by learning the best way to deal with them through trial and error.

"Damm it! Damn it! Damn It!" Gilgamesh scream in complete frustration as Kirby would sport a green hat while wielding a sword.

This gave Gilgamesh a reminder over an another weapon he only used it to test those worthy.

"Alright then I play a game with you beast, test your sword with my second strongest treasure." Gilgamesh said with his pride still intact as a portal appear revealing a sword that is shaped like Excalibur even though it's not Excalibur.

"Merodach. If you actually beat this sword then you can see the glory of my true power…" Gilgamesh smiled as he launch the weapon at Kirby who jump and focus.

As Merodach gets closer, something is happening with Kirby's hat and his sword.

The hat suddenly change with orange brim with a giant star in the middle while two figures appear on the side of the hat while the sword changes and turn into the Ultra Sword which surprised Gilgamesh at the sudden transformation.

Ultra sword suddenly grow in size dwarfing Kirby who still wielding the sword with no effort despite the increase weight.

The puffball swing the massive sword at incoming Merodach who was just about to hit Kirby before Ultra Sword came in and utterly decimated Merodach with no resistance as it also took the ground with it.

"..." Gilgamesh look at Kirby with slight awe at sight of the ultra sword before shaking and smiling.

"I see that you beat my trial, then I shall show you the glory of my true power!" A golden portal appears behind Gilgamesh as unique looking sword if it even called a sword appear.

Gilgamesh grabbed it by the handle while smiling smugly.

"This is Ea, savor your last moment for this will be the last time you ever see in this world. Take solace in knowing that you get to see the magnificence of this weapon." Gilgamesh declare to Kirby with pride as the "blade" began to spin.

Kirby run at Gilgamesh with great speed intending to end this battle.

" _ **Enuma Elish!"**_ A red spiraling wave at Kirby who responded with a swing of Ultra Sword he was able to destroy the red wave but due the fact the Ea hasn't stopped yet force Kirby to swing multiple time while getting closer to Gilgamesh who is shocked by the capabilities of the Ultra sword.

"I see that you can keep up with Ea somehow..! A brave last stand, and great power no less but I am _greater.._!" Gilgamesh grunted a bit as he let out a bit more power to Ea.

Kirby sense the power increase so he made the Ultra sword even bigger to match Ea's power.

The King of Heroes realize that the Ultra Sword is somehow able to match Ea's 75 percent power.

"If I don't push Ea to the maximum..! I might not be able to survive..!" Gilgamesh grunted even more as he let out all the power Ea contained.

" **ARRRRHHG!** " Archer lets out a yelled as the red wave intensifies and began to make cracks to the Ultra sword.

As the clash continues… Ea triumph over the Ultra Sword as it breaks to million pieces surprising Kirby at the upcoming wave.

However though, at the last second Kirby knows when to pull out the big guns…

Without any warning, Kirby's body changes to a rainbow colored body…

Kirby began to inhale which is unlike anything Gilgamesh has seen.

A massive vortex sucks up _**everything**_ even Ea's full powered is no exception.

"WHAT?! But this is not possible! Enuma Elish can't be suck in like this!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he realize something.

"Why can't I stop Ea?!" Archer said as he figure out why…

Gilgamesh look at Kirby with absolute anger.

"You..! Stop this right now!" Gilgamesh demanded as he tries to shut Ea off.

In sheer desperation Archer began _all_ of his treasure at Kirby in hope that one might stop the puffball from eating Ea completely.

However, Hypernova is not easily beaten.

All the treasures began to go into Kirby's mouth and Gilgamesh just realize his mistake.

He can't close the gate to his treasure.

Thousand of treasures began to straight to Kirby's mouth with no resistance as he continues.

Kirei Kotomine who is at the center hall, is watching the whole event through Gilgamesh's eyes looking very scared.

"How is Saver doing that to Gilgamesh's ultimate noble phantasm?! If this keep up, then Archer can't survive!" Kirei said out loud in terror as he sees his command seal.

Gilgamesh tried everything he could stop Kirby, even Enkidu couldn't anything but enter to the puffball's mouth.

Archer then loses his grip to Ea which was sucked in along even the portals was suck in causing Kirby to stop and look at Gilgamesh while looking plump up.

Gilgamesh fell down to his knees as he look at Kirby in the eyes.

"What are you..?"

Kirby gave an angry look at the King of Heroes before unleashing all the power Gilgamesh has try to used against the pink puffball.

"AAAAAAAARRRGN!" Gilgamesh screamed in with a newfound terror.

" **Archer, by my command seal. I command you to come to me and live."** Gilgamesh is teleported away as he was about to get hit…

As the reflected attack faded upwards, Kirby look at the path and senses that Gilgamesh is still alive.

" **POYOOOOOO!"** Kirby let out a frustrated yelled.

* * *

"Archer! Archer! Are you okay!?" Kirei asked the downed Gilgamesh who is breathing in relief.

Gilgamesh looked absolutely horrified over what happened which made Kirei feel conflicted over should he be satisfied with scared face of Gilgamesh or be horrified over the fact that the King of Heroes can't stop Kirby even at full power.

Regardless, he should really need to hurry up with this war before Kirby inevitably showed up to the theater

 **Author's Note: You know I want to make this chapter longer but College caught up aaand the final super smash bros ultimate direct make me very hype for the game, and don't get me started the World of Light adventure mode! That just only fuels my hype and my passion for Kirby to the maximum! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and gives me your thought with the whole thing with super smash bros ultimate.**


	9. Dream vs Darkness

"Why did you do it..?" Lancelot asked his master Kariya who is crying over the comatose Aoi.

The master of Berserker was trying to confront Tokiomi only to see his dead body on the bench in the church.

And Aoi came in… It did not go well for the wife of Tokiomi.

Kariya who has lost his rational reasoning and in a fit of madness, violently strangles Aoi.

Sir Lancelot being a lot closer to Kariya's location, notice the event and stop his master from nearly killing Aol.

"Oh god..! Oh god..! Oh god..! I didn't mean to hurt her like this..! Why?! WHY?!" Kariya's mental breakdown continued.

"Master! Snap out of it!" Lancelot yelled out startling Kariya who look at his servant with a distraught face.

"Is the fucking _worms_ inside me! They are eating my body and my mind!" Kariya exclaimed as he stand up and check on Tokiomi.

"What happened to you Tokiomi..?" Kariya mutters over the dead body of the former master of Archer.

* * *

Kiritsugu is looking at the building his wife is in…

After coming back to his base and saw the dead body of Mayan, iti is likely that Kotomine killed her and took Irisviel from the circle, he have look into the potential locations where the grail is meant to be in.

After he finally found the place and told Saber telepathically only to learn the encounter from Kirby that he is capable of using other noble phantasm and survived Excalibur.

Kiritsugu is now trying to figure out how to beat the puffball.

"Excalibur is not enough against Saver… Archer could be able to kill Saver but I have a odd feeling something happened to him, Kirby is to much for any of us to handle. How is that thing got summoned? If what 'Kayneth' said is true then there was no 'master' but all of us are his master then how is Kirby able to carelessly use it powers? Only Tokiomi, Kariya and me are remaining, not counting master of Rider since he's likely dead…"

"Kirby appear to have some form of limit when using his copy noble phantasm… It would take a bad hit to take away the ability but Saver seem to have other method on how to use his noble phantasms. I'm afraid that Kirby doesn't really need his copy noble phantasm to gain an upper hand... The star is definitely a major threat, the camera suggest that the star is capable of going ftl. It can be destroyed but Kirby is able to create a new one if necessary, damn…"

Kiritsugu thinks of a way to defeat Kirby…

"We should put Kirby in a situation where he can't dodge against everything, my origin bullets might be able to destroy his star to stop him from leaving. But his other noble phantasm that allows Saver to eat will complicate the strategy. The worst part is that he's very small, 8 inches to be exact. We will never hit Kirby if we don't do something about that."

"Could my command seals work on Saver..? 'Kayneth' states that he was only able to command Kirby was because of unknown circumstances... If all else fails… Then Avalon might be necessary." Kiritsugu said as he put his hand to his chest where Avalon currently lies.

* * *

"That must be where Irisviel is!" Saber exclaimed as she goes even faster with the motorcycle.

After being separated from Rider, Saber was informed by her master about the death of Mayan and Irisviel being missing, Artoria was taken aback at the sudden disasters in this war.

"Berserker and Archer are still around! I don't know if we're even capable of defeating Kirby but maybe with command seals we might be able to beat him." Saber thought about a way to beat Kirby.

" **Poyo!"** A angry shout can be heard from behind.

"Shit!" Saber cursed as she turned around and see a star coming towards her.

The King of Knights sees Kirby coming after her with flames on his head.

"How many forms can Saver has?!" Saber said in shock as she look at the pink puffball who is already about to hit her with the warp star.

"How fast is that anyway?!" Saber said as she jump out of her motorcycle in time as the warp star crashed into it and exploded in fire.

"I need to get inside now!" Artoria sprinted towards the door to escape the anger of Kirby.

The destroyed wreckage moved a bit showing Kirby looking at Saber with killing intent.

Saber senses an servant inside the parking garage and quickly went to inside.

" **POOYOOOOO!"**

Flames suddenly appears as it nearly hit Saber before she jump out of the way and into the second floor where the servant is.

The sword wielding servant look back at Kirby who gave a glare at Saber.

Kirby began to inflate and float towards Saber who quickly ran away from the pink terror.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Saber cursed as she continued to run.

As Saber continues, she notices an servant standing there looking at her.

"Berserker..! Why did my luck have to lowered down..." Saber complained about her luck being D rank due to Kiritsugu being not powerful enough.

"King Arthur…" Berserker said in low tone unfitting for a mad servant.

"You know my name… Wait… I recognized that voice..!" Artoria spoke with realization as Berserker remove his helmet revealing the formerly deranged Sir Lancelot.

"Lancelot?! You were Berserker?! You are one of my most honorable knight! How could someone like you be a candidate for Berserker class?!" Saber shouted with utter disbelief. Not believing that most honorable of her knights is a Berserker.

"...Arthur… I'm here to be executed for my transgression and my actions in the past…" Lancelot said as he kneel down while dropping Arondight on the floor.

Artoria who was stern and serious, is utterly shocked at Lancelot's words.

"What!? Why should I kill you!?" Saber exclaimed in confusion.

"...Please… I ruined everything for the kingdom... If it wasn't for my affairs with Guinevere, the kingdom wouldn't have fallen…" Lancelot begged as he lowers his head in shame.

"No! This is my fault for your mistake! Not you!" Artoria shouted in anger, she believe

"Arthur… If only you knew, if only you understand the pain I'm feeling… But... You put yourself below us so many times… You blame yourself only, unaware about the feelings of your own people." Lancelot lamented as tears began to appear on his face.

"I-I don't understand…" Saber staggered at the words of Lancelot.

" **Poyo!"**

Saber and Berserker look at the source of the shout and saw Kirby with a flaming tiara standing atop on the destroyed car.

"Shit!" Saber grunted as she use invisible air to take out the fire.

"Lookout!" Lancelot warned as he push Saber out of the way to avoid the incoming fireball.

The fireball receded revealing Kirby who look at both servant with killing intent.

"Sir Lancelot..!" Saber said in surprised.

"My king… Even though I desire death by you, that doesn't mean I let you fight alone. Not this time." Berserker said with determination.

Saber look at Berserker with confusion before focusing on Kirby.

"My King, Arondight gave me a boost to all of my parameters. I might be faster than Saver without his star, but I fear that the mad enchantment that was taken from me may have even the odds." Lancelot informed Artoria about his current abilities.

"What? Someone took your class skill!? How is that possible?!" Saber said in shock before realize that Kirby was only hostile through that skill only.

Kirby replace his fire ability with the ninja ability causing both servants to stiffen.

The puffball disappear baffling Saber.

"Did Saver just use-" Artoria quickly duck narrowly avoiding the blade that Kirby was using.

Kirby began to rapidly kick Lancelot who was pushed away due to the force of the kick.

Three kunai suddenly appear threatening to kill Berserker who simply slashes the weapon with Arondight.

Saber swing her sword at Kirby who quickly disappear.

"Watch out! Kirby suddenly gained presence concealment, it is likely A rank so we must be careful." Saber pointed out knowing well that the skill lose it rank everytime it is used.

Artoria felt a grip on her neck as Kirby suddenly appear and send himself and Saber flying up to the ceilings.

The flight ended as as Kirby slam Saber back the floor with massive force injuring Saber.

"Ack!" Artoria spat out blood as she tried to stand up.

Kirby then proceed to attempt to kill Saber but Berserker intercepted the attack.

"I will not let you kill my King!" Berserker shouted before kicking Kirby to the car causing it to explode.

"My King! Are you okay!?" Lancelot said worried for his king.

"Y-yeah, urg… That was painful…" Saber said as she stand up.

The car was suddenly thrown at both servant which cause Lancelot to slice it in two.

The pink demon emerge from the fire showing that he lost his ninja ability.

Without warning, a blue party hat appear on Kirby's head who proceed to materialised a bomb.

"A bomb?" Saber said curiously as she never seen this form.

Kirby began to throw hundred of bombs at the area both Artoria and Lancelot.

"What!?" They both yelled in shock as they get thrown back due to the massive explosion.

Saber can be seen flying through the air before landing on the ground, still shock at what happened. To her this may be one of the more dangerous form Kirby has used, Artoria stand up in pain as she look at her armor that was broken by the explosion.

"He can create bombs rapidly… How I am supposed to fight him if he keep making bombs?" Saber said as hundred of bombs appear around her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Saber shouted as she ran to avoid the explosions.

While Kirby is focusing on Saber, Lancelot appear attempting to kill the puffball.

Kirby jump out of the way and throw bombs at Berserker who dodge all of them.

"Damn..! I can't get close to Saver..! He keeps making bombs to throw at us!" Berserker said as he dodge the bombs.

"I can't use Excalibur's full power in the city even then Kirby would still survived the hit." Saber grunted as she felt an explosion on her back.

"My King… I can't keep this up. My master is dying and I'm using a lot mana for this fight." Sir Lancelot explain to Saber who gave an shocked expression.

"We have to catch Kirby off guard, follow me!" Both Saber and Berserker rush at Kirby who simply throw bombs at them.

Berserker jump and descend on Kirby, thrusting Arondight at the puffball.

Saber at the last second turned off her armor and gave a mighty swing.

" **Poyo!?"** Kirby was surprise at this sudden attack suddenly stretch thin and move his body to dodge both attacks much to the surprise of both attackers.

"His small size is going to be the end of us!" Lancelot said in anger before noticing the bomb that Kirby was holding is still sizzling.

An explosion appear in front of Kirby and dazing him as a result.

"Kirby can't hold his bombs for too long!" Saber pointed out of the small weakness of the bomb ability.

Saber rush at Kirby who shake off the explosion and began rush at the King of knights as well.

" **Poyoo!"**

"Come at me!"

Saber and Kirby crossed each other way.

Artoria look back to see if she got Kirby only hear a sizzling noise.

"What the- Arrgh!" Saber was cut off as the explosion suddenly appear in front of her.

Kirby made his bomb stick on Artoria's stomach much to the surprise Lancelot.

"My king!" Lancelot shouted as he went ahead to the explosion seeing Saber still standing albeit barely.

"Damn it..! He can stick his bombs." Saber said in immense pain, has she know that the bombs can stick she would have avoid close combat more frequently.

Kirby attempted to throw more bombs at Artoria but Lancelot got in the way.

Lancelot swing Arondight multiple but Artoria notice that the swing are much slower somehow.

Kirby put his guard on all the strikes which did nothing to him.

"Lancelot what's happening?!" Saber asked in shock at the display.

"I'm sorry… But I have to do this…" Lancelot apologize as he grab the bombs close to him and was able to grab Kirby in surprise due to the fact that the puffball was guarding.

"No wait!" Saber tried to sprint but she fell down in pain.

"I may not have been killed by your blade, but... Fighting alongside you was all I needed to repent my sins." Lancelot ran to the corner of the building to insure that the bombs won't affect Artoria.

"Wait!" Artoria shouted as the light develop on Berserker.

And thus the supposed mad servant know as Sir Lancelot has died while protecting his king…

"Lancelot…" Saber muttered as tears start to appear looking at the rubble.

"I was only trying to search a path for my kingdom's salvation, and yet I never listen to their feelings didn't I? How many did I ignore? Why didn't I listen?"

"No… I-I can still fix this! I just need to win the holy grail that is all I need to do!" Saber said with determined as she run at full speed to find Irisviel and the holy grail.

As soon as the King of Knights left the area, the rubble began to move showing a very confuse Kirby.

"Poyo..?" Kirby mutter innocently completely unaware over what happened.

The puffball sense a powerful mana coming from somewhere causing him to stand up and run to where the mana is.

The mad enchantment that cause Kirby to go on a rampage has vanished when Sir Lancelot died.

* * *

Hidden Noble Phantasm: Ultra Sword(The sword that destroy everything): A to EX

Anti-Unit, Anti-Land

A noble phantasm that is only available in the Sword Kirby, he pour his mana into his sword to transform it into a even more powerful sword that grows in size dramatically.

The Ultra Sword is immensely powerful noble phantasm capable of obliterating everything in its path, it dwarf Kirby in terms of size and weight and yet Kirby can wield it like a regular sword with no effort at all. Not only does one require to have unbelievable strength but one has to use so much mana, it could kill any being through mana drain except the worlds. It is impossible for it uses to everyone but Kirby who has infinite power to wield this behemoth to the point of matching against full powered Ea for a short time. It could only be used once per month. A limit place by the world itself.

* * *

Kiritsugu look down on body of Kotomine.

After coming back from the black mud of the holy grail, the magus killer shot Kotomine in the heart with his contender after the priest tried to convince him to let the holy grail kill everything.

He is quite shaken from the experience the mud have did, but now Kiritsugu needed to stop the holy grail from the completing goal.

After finding the stair to the audience chair, he saw the confrontation between two kings.

Saber is glaring at Archer after being injured from one of his weapon.

Kiritsugu also notice how Saber looks beat up.

'What happened with Saber? Did she fought Saver? If that the case where is he?' Kiritsugu look around the theater and saw Kirby riding on his warp star as he land on the ground to the scene.

Saber look at Kirby with shock and anger while Archer is also shock but he seem to panic at bit at the sight of the puffball which a far cry to his usual confident smug face.

Kirby is looking at both servant with a innocent face much to confusion of everyone in the theater.

The puffball is no longer fill with bloodlust and is simply confused over what is happening.

"Damn it all! I still haven't recovered yet!" Archer said with a hidden fear.

"Why is he so calm?!" Saber exclaimed in anger.

"Poyo?" Kirby mutter in confusion once again. He had no idea what he did.

'I'm not even sure what is happening anymore but I can't waste time…' Kiritsugu thought as he raise his hand containing the command seals.

"Use your Noble Phantasm, and destroy the Grail."

Excalibur reveal itself instantly while the stunned Artoria attempts to resist the command seal.

Gilgamesh is also stunned at this action. He quickly look at the balcony and sees Kiritsugu who had use the command seal.

"What are you doing!?" Gilgamesh said in anger as he points his gate at Kiritsugu. Not please at all at this interruption.

"Poyo!?" Kirby yelled with wide eyes, he even more confused than before. Why would Saber's master want destroy the thing that everyone was fighting for? Even though he had no wish in mind other than wishing for food, he really doesn't see the point of all this in all this.

"I will use my third command,"

"Please STOP!" Artoria begged for the sake of her pride and her hope.

"Saber, destroy the grail."

It took two command to force Saber to do the unthinkable as she swing Excalibur at the grail.

A bright yellow light came towards the grail blinding both Kirby and Gilgamesh.

As the light slowly fade, Artoria began to dissipate as she take one last look at Kiritsugu and then to Kirby before disappearing completely.

The light subside showing a black hole that suddenly began to spawn dark liquid.

"This is..!" Gilgamesh tried to say as he vanished the moment the mud touch him from the being the closest to the corrupted mud.

Kirby look in complete shock as the mud reach to him and swept him away instead of making him vanish.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Kirby scream in shock as he only sees darkness…

* * *

In the deep darkness of Angra Mainyu, Kirby has woken up.

"Poyo..?"

Having just woken Kirby rub his eyes and sees nothing but darkness confused the puffball tried to walk but found out he is just floating.

" **Hmm… About time you have woken up."** A voice can be heard.

Kirby look around to find the source of the voice but can't find anybody.

" **Don't even bother… I am everywhere."**

Kirby stopped looking as he decide to listen.

" **If you're wondering, I am Angra Mainyu. The "holy" grail itself, You are powerful. Too powerful in fact, I don't know why I couldn't eat you at all but... With you at my side, I would have destroyed Mankind much sooner."**

The puffball's confused face suddenly turn serious at the words of Angra Mainyu and began to search a way to get out of here.

" **Ah…~ What's wrong?~ It is hopeless… To insure that you wouldn't get in my way, I have sealed you within myself. You will never get out of here not without me making you a alter… Now stay put, and let me make you mine!"**

All of sudden voices appear in Kirby's head, each voices are telling him things that he does not like at all.

' **What is a monster?"**

' **Are you a hero or a mere beast of chaos?'**

' **You're simply a being that used to be the destruction god…'**

' **You are nothing but chaos…'**

' **Is Kirby really your name? You know that is not true…'**

' **Your real name is Void Termina…'**

"Poyo!" Kirby refused these voices without a doubt in his mind.

" **What..? How is it that you refuse the very fact that you're a monster? A eldritch abomination that is older than the world itself..?"**

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby yelled at Angra Mainyu, he doesn't know much about Void Termina other than being a entity that wonder the universe as a wandering soul with his own face, he doesn't even know much about himself for that matter actually.

So what if he's Void Termina? Even if that's the case why should he throw away his current life? He got everything he want; food, napping, playtime and especially, friends. He would be furious if someone tried to take that away and especially those who are jerks and only desire for themselves.

" **What!? H-how can you accept such a pitiful existence!? How can you carelessly accepts the fact that you were evil without a single doubt in your mind!? Are you that naive?!"**

"POYO!" Kirby yelled out as bright star start to enter the holy grail itself.

" **Impossible!"**

Without any warning, Kirby inhale the warp star much to the shock of Angra Mainyu.

" **H-he swallowed it?!"**

Suddenly a star emerges from Kirby's body as colored rod materialized and connect itself to the star creating the star rod itself.

" **Aaaahh! How can you hurt me with that!? HOW!?"**

Kirby began to focus as he suddenly plunge the star rod to the darkness creating some type of reflections.

" **W-what are you doing?"**

All of sudden, a structure materialized from beneath the star rod creating the Fountain of Dreams.

The fountain began to create clear water that harm Angra Mainyu's inner being.

While Angra Mainyu is screaming in pain, the fountain create a warp star send it to Kirby who ride it and fly to the darkness itself.

The darkness may be seen as endless but the light of the star destroy the very darkness.

A bright explosion happen near the mountain where the holy grail is, a star can be seen flying away…

* * *

 **Author's Note: This. Took. Forever!** **I got nothing but writer's block every time I tried to do this! And this conclude the Fate/Zero arc…**

 **And now unto Fate/Stay Night…**

 **Although I will start to focus more attention to my other stories so it is going to take awhile for me to continue this story.**

 **As of now I want opinions of one thing. Should I give Kirby the ability to become a 'Human'. If any of you want Kirby to gain a human body then so be it but with a twist! I'm okay if any of you guys say no. No big deal. I just want a opinion.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and leave reviews, it would make me very happy.**


End file.
